Blood of a Malfoy
by Serpentine Goddess
Summary: Lily Evans wasn't a muggleborn, she was actually a full-blooded Vampyr, James Potter was a part-Elf and part-Veela. Harry has to deal with all this when Malfoy's Veela inheritance pushes his own transformation.ChildAbuse, NON-SLASH
1. The Discovery

Blood of a Malfoy

Chapter One

The Discovery

_"Nothing is ever as it seems."_

A.N. Many of you have read my other story _A Father's Shadow_. I came up with this while I was having writers block with _AFS_. Hopefully this will break my block.

"Headmaster," began an anxiety-ridden Draco Malfoy. "I'm afraid we have a problem."

The Headmaster regarded his pupil through icy eyes. It was the first day back to school of Draco's sixth year. The young Malfoy was the last student Albus had ever expected to come to him for help. Then again, if you considered the events of the summer break....

The pale boy had been disowned following his refusal to take the Dark Mark. Draco had surprised the Light Side immensely with this act, and the Order had offered the boy sanctuary, which the boy had gratefully taken.

Even then, given a room and board at Grimuald Place, the boy had not opened up. He was the Golden Slytherin, divulging no idle information, and acting only in a way that would benefit himself. But now the boy sat before Dumbledore, a panicked look in his steel eyes, requesting help.

"What's the problem Draco?"

The boy seemed hesitant to speak. Albus carefully masked his face with a concerned expression. "Would you like me to call Severus up?"

Draco nodded in a relieved manner and Albus made the call. Severus had been a large asset in regards to Draco's mental health this summer. As Draco's Godfather and therefore, Guardian now that Draco was disowned, he had proved to his charge that people still loved him.

When Severus came through the fireplace he took one look at Draco's pale, anxious expression and paled himself.

"It's almost time isn't it?"

Draco nodded and Severus sucked in a sharp breath. Dumbledore just looked confused. Severus turned to him.

"Headmaster," he said, rather nervously. "Draco's sixteenth birthday is in a week. At that time Draco will reach his inheritance. Sir, Draco is a Veela."

"How much of a Veela?" queried Albus at once.

"A full blood."

The headmaster ran a tired hand over his face. Veelas required careful handling around puberty. Anything and everything could and would set them off, and the result would not be pretty. Not only that, but if Draco didn't mate with someone by three days afterwards he would lose his life. Veelas mated for life.

"Are there any other Veelas in the school?" asked Dumbledore, searching for the easisest solution. If there was another Veela reaching puberty it would be a simple thing to fix the two teens up.

"No sir, my father would have told me. He keeps tracks of such things."

"Perhaps Fleur Delacour..." Dumbledore began, but Draco cut him off.

"With all due respect sir, my mate will be someone I have known, or someone who's personality closely matches my own. Fleur Delacour is a simpering fool who I detest with all my might. Delacour does not meet either qualification."

"Are there any other magical creatures in the school Draco?"

"I do not know sir. Once my senses kick in I'll be able to tell. I will be able to find out who will be my mate as well. The only problem is that I will only have three days to find them and they may not even be at Hogwarts."

"Do you have any suspicions about who it may be Draco?" asked Dumbledore, spotting another easy solution.

"No."

Severus decided that now was a good time to step in.

"There is another option."

Two pairs of steel eyes turned to him. "A binding," he elucidated, "with someone of magical status, part of one of the families of magical creatures. This person could anchor him to life until Draco found his mate. Draco would even have time to finish his schooling, so long as the anchor stayed within a twenty mile radius or so."

Draco looked weary but the headmaster was already nodding. 'An excellent idea Severus. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Severus paused. To tell him who he had in mind would force him to reveal way too many secrets that he would rather keep under the covers. He sighed. He really had no choice.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. "Harry is not a magical creature."

"On the contrary sir. Lily Evans was a full blooded Vampyr."

Dumbledore sucked in a breath. "A Vampyr? How is this possible? Lily Evans was muggle born." Severus took a deep breath.

"When Lily started to see signs that her body was changing around her sixteenth birthday in ways that were far from normal, she came to me. We were close even then and she knew that I would be able to figure out what was happening to her. After performing some tests, including an experiment to tell us exactly who her biological parents were, we found some very...interesting results.

"Lily's biological parents came out to be a very interesting pair. Dawnielle Black was her mother-the sole survivor of the Vampyr extermination in Russia after the Dark Lord's fall, and a Black by marriage. Sirius was actually her half-brother, something he never found out before his death.

"Lily's father came out to be Saetan Lupine-head of the Lupine Dynasty in England. He, in fact, is the first Vampyr, the being that Muggles call Satan, or the Devil, believing him to be the living embodiment of hell."

Severus stopped to breath after this short history lesson. Albus and Draco were looking at him with something akin to shock. He decided to continue before he had all their questions thrown at him.

"Considering her parentage it was not hard to understand why Lily was set-up for adoption. But not only were Lily's parents Vampyr, but they also came from a long line of pureblooded wizards- a far cry from her being a supposed 'mudblood'.

"Not only is Potter half-Vampyr, but he is also a Potter. Like many pureblood families, Potters have intermarried with magical creatures throughout the centuries to increase magical potential. After taking some tests of Potter's blood when he was only a baby I found that besides his Vampyr blood, he is also a quarter Veela. The rest of his blood I could not determine at that age. If I could test it now I would be able to tell."

"Will he agree to this Severus?" asked Dumbledore. "I know Harry and Draco don't exactly share the ideal relationship."

Severus sneered. His feelings had not changed for the boy over the summer and truthfully, he had no idea. He had to act assured for Draco's sake though.

"As much as Potter loathes Draco, his life is built upon his complexion for saving people. He'll agree, its not in his heart to let Draco die if he knows that his blood is the only chance for Draco's survival."

Draco stood up, his face petulant.

"I will not be bound to Harry Potter." There was a crackle of raw energy in the air that Severus knew to be the newfound magic of a teenage Veela.

"He may well be your only chance."

Draco's face rippled with pain, a burst of magic surged over the room, knocking over several items. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "I couldn't control it."

"Quite alright," said Dumbledore gently. "Are you ok now Draco?"

"Yes sir." Draco composed himself.

"You will have to be more careful about controlling your emotions for a while," Severus scolded cautiously and Draco nodded.

"I know."

"You are excused Draco," said Dumbledore. "I will set up a meeting between you and Mr. Potter for tomorrow night. I suggest you at least attempt to be polite until then.

Draco sneered and stomped out, magic crackling angrily in the air behind him, sending shivers up his two professors sides.


	2. The Idea

Blood of a Malfoy

Chapter Two

The Idea

A.N. I think this was a relatively quick update. I hope you think so as well. Thank you to my reviewers.

Harry Potter was laying awake in his dorm room while the discussion in the headmaster's office was taking place, clearly confused. Changes in his physical body that had been slowly transfiguring since his birthday, had been readily apparent to him.

His hair had grown longer and had streaks of red and gold, starting at the roots. His teeth had also been acting strangely, gaining strength and growing rather pointy. He could tell his body was not yet done with this strange change either.

He had covered his changes...and other new features to his body with a glamour. He planned to research the changes in the morning.

"Schedules," cried Hermione happily at breakfast. Harry grinned at her. How she could always have such an enthusiasm for school and learning he didn't know. Just then a thick manilla folder with the Ministry's seal was dropped down on his plate from Hedwig. It was his OWL Results.

_Mr. Potter, _

_ Below are your results from your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. We apologize for the delay, but you were unable to be reached by our delivery owls. Congratulations and please inform the Ministry of any changes you have made in your owl post. _

__

Harry grimaced. The Dursley's had barred his windows again, keeping him isolated from news of the wizarding world. Looking down he read:

_You have received twelve OWLS, and qualified for the following classes. Noted beside each class is the number of OWLS you received for each subject. _

_NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts-3 OWLS_

_NEWT Transfiguration-2 OWLS _

_NEWT Charms-2 OWLS_

_NEWT Herbology-2 OWLS_

_NEWT Potions-3 OWLS_

_Sincerely, _

_OWL Review Team_

Harry stared in shock. 3 OWLS in potions? Him? That was nearly unheard of. He

sighed. Just another thing for Snape to use against him. He would probably say he cheated.

He looked at his schedule. At least he had gotten the scores he head needed to get into the classes he needed to become an Auror. All of his classes were at the NEWT level and he had them every day except for the weekends. Potions was last thankfully.

Hermione looked over and squealed. "You have the same classes I do Harry!" Ron looked sullen.

"I didn't qualify for potions," he moaned. Then, abruptly he brightened. "But I don't have to deal with that greasy bastard anymore."

"Ron!" admonished Hermione, but it fell on deaf ears.

The three had all gotten into transfiguration so they headed in that direction. On their way they passed Draco and his goons but no insults were thrown and Harry noticed that there just seemed to be something about that boy. A tingle in his senses it seemed.

Transfiguration passed quickly and without a hitch and Herbology and Charms were just a review and DADA was cancelled for the day as the new teacher still hadn't arrived. After a quick lunch, Ron headed off for Divinations which he had surprisingly qualified for, and Hermione and Harry headed off to Potions- the only Gryffindors.

NEWT Potions was a very selective class but even so it was separated into two classes as the students required more space. Gryffindor was still will the Slytherins, which were Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, and most astonishingly Gregory Goyle. Six students, Harry shuddered at all the "special" attention he was sure to receive from Snape in here.

The students all arranged themselves silently in what was now quite a spacious classroom. The Slytherins all clumped together on one side and Hermione and harry sat on the other. Then Snape stalked in, in all his dark glory. He saw Harry and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing in here Potter?" he snapped.

Harry winced. Snape sounded so much like his uncle when he used that tone. Harry answered him as he would his uncle, in a pacifying tone, his head bowed, hands clasped in front of him.

"I qualified sir," he said quietly.

Hermione shot him a surprised look at his submissive tone while Snape gave him a calculating glare. Draco shifted slightly as he felt the fear that radiated off the boy. Snape shook off the sinking feeling that had settled itself in his gut.

"You qualified," he drawled condescendingly. "How so? How many OWLs did you receive?"

Harry did not move, did not shift. "Three sir," He whispered. Snape drew in a breath. That score was nearly unheard of. To his knowledge only he himself had ever gotten that many OWLs in this particular class.

"I'm sure the team was just overwhelmed by your fame," Severus sneered, convincing himself that this was the reason. "You can remain Potter, I can't throw you out, but know that I do not believe that you belong in here."

Harry did not fidget, just nodded his head in passive acceptance. This worried Snape more than any other act the boy could have done. What in the name of all that's good was wrong with the boy?

The class proceeded from that point on as any other class, albeit with harder and more dangerous material. Luckily there were no explosions, and the entire class managed to turn in a complete potion by the end of the day. "Potter stay after," Severus barked as the bell rang. Harry nodded and remained.

When all the students had left Severus said, in his usual vindictive tone, "The headmaster has requested that you pay him a visit directly after dinner tonight, he asked me to pass on that information."

Harry nodded and left.

Harry avoided answering Hermione's questions regarding his strange behavior in Potions by saying that he was just overly tired and had not seemed worth it to argue with the Potions Master. Hermione had accepted this and commented on him gaining some maturity over the summer.

After dinner Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office, curious as to why the Professor was calling him down. Surely it wasn't about..._that_. He pushed the thought out of his mind. The only one who had noticed anything odd was Snape and he knew that he didn't care.

He was surprised to find Draco sitting sullenly in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk but didn't mention it as Albus motioned for him to take a seat as well. He didn't blink an eye as Albus explained the situation to him, though inside he was a turmoil of emotions. He was putting together his change in appearance and the reason he had seemed so acute to magic recently. He felt a mix of relief and anger at the Headmaster for not telling him about this earlier.

Dumbledore seemed to realize what was on his mind for he said. "I didn't know Harry. I was as clueless as you yourself. Professor Snape informed me just last night."

Harry decided to investigate this topic later.

"So you want me to bind myself to Draco, who's a Veela, until he finds his mate in order to keep him alive?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. Harry whistled.

"And what do I get in return?"

Albus blinked in surprise. That was the last thing he had ever expected Harry Potter to say. He poked around a bit, questioning Harry's motives, "The satisfaction of knowing you helped someone else?" he tried.

"I already have that," Harry answered drily.

Much to Dumbledore's surprise, Draco began to speak.

"Look Potter," he said, his voice surprisingly without malice. "I know you hate me, I'll even admit that you have good reason to, but this is my life. I don't want to die Potter, surely you can understand that. Please, I'm asking you with as much politeness as I can, will you help me?"

Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, measuring his words, deciding their validity. Draco didn't break the connection, staring straight back at Harry, proving to the dark-haired teen that he was sincere. Finally, Harry nodded.

"Inform me when your require my assistance."

With that Harry left.

Harry returned to his dorm room in a very confused and agitated manner. He had agreed to help Draco and consequently save his life, but that didn't mean he was happy about the whole thing. He was furious that Snape hadn't seen fit to explain this to him before. Before he thought he was going crazy as his body began to change. A Vampyr! For Merlin's sake! That was the last thing he had expected. It was just another thing that made him a freak. He was glad the Dursley's weren't there.

Harry locked the bathroom in the dorms and took off the glamour. What stared back at him was a gaunt figure with pale skin and tired eyes. His eyes had remained the same color, but his face had grown thinner and sharper. His teeth were dangerously tipped now and his hair had sprouted even more color since the last time he had put the glamour on.

There were other things about Harry that were new that had nothing to do with his transformation. Harry knew that he would eventually have to take off the glamour and reveal what he was but he hoped that those had disappeared by then. He suspected his transformation to a magical creature wasn't quite done yet.

He placed the glamour back on and hurriedly took a few potions before his dorm mates returned from wherever they had decided to rendezvous that night. They were all potions he had brewed himself the night he had returned to school. Pain killers, healing mixtures, a potion to make the glamour last longer, and Dreamless Sleep, which he was careful about as it was addicting.

He hoped that no one ever walked in on him while he was taking one of these potions. It would raise too many questions that he was quite unwilling to answer. Sighing, he cast a silencing spell on his bed in the case that the Dreamless Sleep didn't have enough effect to cover his nightmares and went to sleep.

The next day was much the same as the day before, with the slight exception that Draco was glancing over at him every other second during breakfast. Annoyed, he shot the Veela boy a withering glare which promptly caused him to redirect his attention.

The Defense teacher had still not arrived so the class was again cancelled. Harry's other classes went as they had before. In Transfiguration they learned a spell to change their voice, in Charms they strengthened their summoning and repelling charms and in Herbology they dealt with Mandrakes once again, which unfortunately reminded Harry of his second year.

Lunch was a forced affair, as the Herbology class had put Harry in a sullen mood and Ron was moaning over the amount of homework they had gotten so far while Hermione was lecturing him on the importance of needing to prepare for the NEWTs, which he petulantly pointed out were a year away.

So it was in a bad mood that Ron left for Divination while Hermione and Harry went in the opposite direction for Potions. Professor Snape was waiting for his small class today and gestured menacingly for them to take their seats.

"Today you will get your Potions partners. There will be no complaints about this and I expect you to help each other gain some minimal amount of learning in your rather limited minds."

Snape paused to sneer at them, Harry shivered and averted his gaze. That man seemed to have that effect on him, Snape was too much like Vernon for Harry's liking. His eyes were averted so he didn't see Severus shoot him an almost concerned look before shrugging and going back to his list.

"Ms. Granger you will be partnered with Mr. Goyle." Hermione and Goyle nodded and stood up and sat down next to each other in one corner of the room.

"Mr. Zabini and Ms. Bulstrode will be partnered." Blaise and Millicent sat in the opposite corner.

"And of course, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be partnered." Harry sighed and joined Draco in the remaining corner of the room that was not occupied by Snape's desk.

The class passed surprisingly without incident. The comments between the two magical beings were limited to requests for a particular ingredient and discussions about the directions and the potion itself-which were strained at best.

Again the command from Snape for Harry to 'stay after' came and Harry remained in his seat as Hermione shot him a questioning glance as she left the classroom.

"So," Snape sneered, staring at the figure that was Harry. He didn't want to admit that the boy's behavior around him was unnerving at best. Potter acted normally everywhere else but around him he acted strangely. He was almost _submissive_, a far cry from the hard headed Potter he knew and loathed. This kind of behavior almost concerned him.

"I have heard you have agreed to help Mr. Malfoy with his...problem. I want to advise you on the dangers of the spell we will be using and ask you some questions. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

There was a slight inclination of his student's head and Severus continued, frowning slightly.

"First of all, the spell will have to be performed the _moment_ that Draco comes out of the transformation, which means that you will have to be there while he undergoes it. You will have to supply a bit of blood to mix with Draco's for the potion we need. I will collect that in a moment. There are dangers to this spell Potter. The spell may backlash and threaten your life instead of saving Draco's. Or it could be that the proximity you will be in near Draco during his transformation may force your own transformation-which you still haven't exhibited signs of yet.

"I should warn you Potter, I don't understand why you haven't shown any signs of changing yet, but Vampyr transformation is much slower than Veela transformation. They usually begin around the sixteenth birthday and drag out for about two months until there is a large outburst of magic and the final steps take place. These last steps are very painful.

Severus looked to see Harry's reaction to this but the boy was stone, he hadn't seemed to move an inch since Severus had begun his explanation.

"I was there for Lily's transformation Mr. Potter. It was not a pretty experience. You will feel like you are dying and coming into a new life. There will be blood-your blood, and there will be high emotions running through your system. You will be very touchy about a week before this last step and during this time we may have to restrain your magic."

Still, he got nothing from the boy. He had expected an outburst regarding the restrianing of his magic, but Harry hadn't even flinched. He sighed.

"Do you have any questions Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," Harry looked up cautiously, measuring the man's actual sincerity in asking that question. "Why did you never tell me about this before?"

"There was never a need to tell you. I wasn't sure if you would display signs of it and if you never did that was fine with me. Some have the blood but not the physical features you know. That might be you. I haven't seen _any_ change in your appearance as of yet and your birthday was a month ago. Still, Draco is my godson and anything I can do to help him with this is what I will do. Even revealing information that I don't truly deem necessary for you to know."

Harry was angry now, but he tried to keep his anger hidden. This man's personality was explosive when he heard something he didn't like.

"Not necessary for me to know?" he breathed, wincing as his rage became evident. "What if I had been undergoing these changes? Would you have told me then, or are you too concerned with what you might have to _reveal_?"

Snape snarled. "I will NOT be talked to like that, do you understand me? I deemed the information inconsequential, do not question me!"

Harry cowered. "I'm sorry sir," he said in his pacifying tone. "Of course I didn't need to know. Please forgive me for being rude."

Severus stared. Harry Potter, apologizing to _him_? It seemed impossible. Something was wrong with the boy, Severus was sure of it now. This kind of reaction would not have happened a year ago. He decided to find out.

"What is wrong with you Potter?"

"What do you mean sir?" _Shit, the man suspected something_.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what sir?"_ Shit, shit, shit! _

"Don't play the moron Potter, you know what I mean."

Harry remained silent at this. He did know, but there was no way he could change this attitude, he was too scared of Snape's reaction. Severus had an idea.

"Stand UP, Potter," he snapped, commanding. Harry, surprised by the sudden order and fearing the tone it was said in immediately jumped up, eyes downcast, hands clasped behind his back, heart beating in his chest. As of yet, Severus had not seen the boy's eyes.

"Look at me," he practically whispered, incredibly alarmed by the submissive way Harry was standing, was acting. Harry raised his gaze to about Severus' knee. "Look in my _eyes_ Potter."

Harry did. Severus inwardly winced at the fear hidden inside of them. The boy was trying to remain impassive, to not reveal emotions. Severus realized that he had to break that barrier. And the only way he knew how to do it was to make the boy angry with him.

"That's right Potter. LOOK at me when I'm speaking to you. Of course, I wouldn't expect a _Potter_ to understand basic manners. After all, your father was one of the rudest pieces of scum bags I ever met, Sirius Black beating him by only a hair. Thank Merline that mutt is dead."

Snape watched Harry's eyes flicker with sudden anger and distrust, but the fear remained there. It was alarming, Potter should be trying to cut his balls off by now. He had to get rid of that fear.

"Please leave me alone sir," came Harry's soft voice once again. The voice of a person who was desperate to leave a tough situation where information might be revealed that should not be revealed. There was a crackle of magic in the air and Snape's eyes widened.

"So you are experiencing the changes of becoming Vampyr. Why haven't you shown any physical signs? Those usually come before magical and mental changes."

By this time Severus was mostly thinking to himself. The boy should be showing physical changes by now. Why wasn't he? Unless the boy had a glamour on. But that was advanced magic, and hard to hold for an extended period of time. But still....

Snape brandished his wand, Harry flinched back and suddenly realized what Snape was going to do. He backed away rapidly reaching for the door. Too late.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

Review Responses:

Thank you to:

Yams41

Beloved: Thanks, I love it when story's have a well thought out background in them too.

Ray

Diane: Oh, I have lots of ideas for this story.

Sak

Smackskiller: Yes I know how rare they are, that's why I decided to write one. As to your request, I'll look into it. I know there have been a couple I've read.

Theoddguy

A/N: By the way, before anyone comments on it, my spelling of Vampire as Vampyr is different simply because they are two separate creatures. Read on and all will be explained.


	3. The Shock

Blood of a Malfoy

Disclaimer: Don't make me laugh.

A/N: Ok, here's the next installment.

Chapter Three

The Shock

-

Snape stared in shock as the image that Harry Potter melted away. The person before him had a mixture of gold, black, and red hair and had grown at least four inches in high. If Severus had to guess he would say that the boy's teeth had also reformed. He could see that the boy's nails were thicker and sharper.

But that was not the only thing that caught Severus' attention. The boy's features were gaunt and pale, even for a Vampyr. He could tell that the boy was malnourished at best. HE spotted a couple of cuts on Harry's face as well, but the boy's robes covered the rest of his boyd from sight.

The boy's eyes (which hadn't changed, in color at least) were panicked as he realized his disguise had disappeared. He backed away quickly and tried to turn the knob which Severus had luckily had the foresight to lock. Harry pulled out his wand.

"_Explliarmus_," Severus shouted and the teen's wand flew into his hand.

A crackle of energy swept through the room like thunder. Harry was frightened. Severus muttered under his breath and a golden menacle appeared and wrapped itself around Harry's wrist.

"Calm down Potter," he soothed. The boy was acting like a deer caught in the headlights while trying to pull the magical binding off. "It was necessary. Your emotions are too wild. Without binding it, your magic would have forced your transformation."

Harry relaxed slightly. Severus took a step toward him tentatively. The boy pushed himself further against the wall.

"Calm down Potter," he said again. "I just want to see what changes have appeared."

Severus managed to keep his student calm while he examined Harry's hair, which had turned silky and smooth, his ears, which were slightly pointy ("Elf blood," muttered Severus), and his nails, which were indeed harder and sharper.

From such a close distance Severus could see the small cuts across Potter's face. They were old and they seemed to have been made with a knife. His hands were also full of small cuts. He made to push his student's sleeves up under the facade of examining his chagnes, but Harry lost his cool and violently broke away from him.

"That's all," Harry said, his first words since Severus had revealed his true form. "Those are all the changes."

Now that the boy was being slightly more rational Severus decided that it was the time to ask him about his facial injuries. "Potter, what happened to your face and your hands. Those cuts look like they came from knives."

Harry's eyes widened and he said in a shaken voice, "My nails, I didn't see them at first, and I accidentally cut myself with them a couple of times."

Severus nodded, pretending that he believed him. "And the ones on your hands?" he asked neutrally.

Harry shrugged, hoping that the Professor would just accept htat. Snape sneered and glared at him. "I want truthful answers Potter. If you don't give them to me I'll use Veritaserum to ensure that you do."

"I just want to be left alone Professor."

"Of that I'm sure."

"Then please leave me alone."

"I'm afraid that I can not Mr. Potter. At best I can tell that you are extremely malnourished, even if you're not injured. As your professor it is my responsibility to ensure that you get proper treatment and that your health is intact. So we can either do it my way or I'll drag you to Madame Pomfrey and we'll do it her way."

"Professor, I promise you that there is nothing else. I'm not malnourished, I'm just naturally thin."

"Then take off your robes and prove it to me."

Harry was looking panicked again. "Sir, can you please just leave it alone? I'm fine, I promise!"

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that we can't risk discovery of your condition, otherwise I _would_ drag you down to Madame Pomfrey right this instant. But you will show me what I want to see. And you will do it _now_."

Harry shook his head vehemently, but he was scared and cowed and Severus could see it. "Very well, Mr.Potter," he sighed. "You leave me no choice. _Accio Robes_."

Harry's robes unclasped themselves and flew into Snape's hand, who abruptly dropped them in shock at seeing the boy who was covered only by a thin t-shirt and light weight black pants. He was bruised and cut in so many places that Snape couldn't even count them.

"Take off your shirt Potter," murmured Severus, Harry's eyes widened.

"Please sir, please," his voice broke and a tear leaked out his eye. He closed them nad Severus pulled the shirt off over Harry's head. He couldn't contain the gasp. The word 'whore' was prominently branded on Harry's back.

Harry had collapsed by then. Tears of shame were leaking down his cheeks from behind his closed eyes. Quickly assessing the rest of the damage-some knife wounds and a lot of bruising- Severus stood, stalked over to the fireplace, and called Dumbledore. "Come down here immediately and bring Draco."

Harry shivered. "No, please don't bring the Headmaster!" he cried after Snape ha d made the call. Severus ignored him and conjured a blanket of the shivering boy who quickly wrapped it tightly around himself. Then they waited.

-

Draco and Albus walked in on a very strange sight indeed. Severus Snape was standing beside a strange figure, who, after second glance they recognized as Harry Potter. Potter was sitting on the floor against the wall, huddled under a blanket. His eyes were closed and he was shivering.

"What is going on Severus?" Demanded the Headmaster at once while Draco was still staring at Harry, a strange expression on his face.

"Why is Potter so afraid Sev?" asked Draco a second later. Then he looked surprised with himself. "How am I feeling Potter's emotions."

"Potter is a magical being is he not?" questioned Severus rhetorically. "You are a magical being. Not only that, you are a Veela which makes you empathic to other magical beings. Most beings can sense other beings emotions but Veelas are especially attuned to them."

"Is that why you wanted me down here?"

"It was one of the reasons."

Severus turned to the still-silent Harry. "Are you going to show them or am I?" Harry turned his face away. Severus sighed. "Very well. _Accio Blanket_."

The two beside him gasped as they took in Harry's injuries. "How did this happen?" breathed Dumbledore. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped himself in a ball.

"Mr. Potter does not seem to want to say. That's why I required Mr. Malfoy's assistance. I want him to monitor Mr. Potter's health and mental status while I administer Veritaserum."

"Is this really necessary Severus?" pressed Dumbledore.

"It is of the utmost importance that we know what has happened to him. Whatever it is, it has severely affected his control over his magic. So much so that I've had to bind it. So unless Mr. Potter will tell us himself..."

Harry shook his head firmly.

"Very well," Severus sighed.

Draco sat next to the frightened boy who drew closer into himself, while Severus fetched the Veritaserum. The Headmaster remained strangely silent, whether from shock or the planning of some further manipulation, Draco didn't know.

This was a side of Potter he had never seen before-a side he hadn't even known existed. He didn't enjoy seeing the boy in this state. Like this Potter was no longer the semblance of the richly gifted boy Draco secretly wanted to be like. Here, like this, Potter was weak, fearful child full of doubt. He loathed whatever had made Potter this way.

He touched a tentative hand against Harry's back, not retracting it even when the Vampyr flinched. After a moment Harry's body relaxed and Draco felt that he was somehow helping to calm him. His hard work fell to pieces as soon as Severus re-entered the room, vial of Veritaserum in hand.

"Please don't," begged Harry, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Will you tell us yourself?" asked Dumbledore, his voice kind.

"Please sir, it was just me being stupid. I'm a foolish boy and I get myself into a lot of accidents."

"Then you won't mind letting us verify that with Veritaserum," came Professor Snape's cold voice.

Harry didn't answer and Snape nodded. "Very well, will you be taking the potion voluntarily Mr. Potter?"

At that question Harry sprang from his current position, ducking around the Headmaster and sprinting towards the door, which Severus had forgotten to lock after getting the potion.

"Draco," barked Severus. "Get him."

The blond haired boy sprang into action. He caught Harry's wrists-the boy fighting him weakly. Severus advanced and forced the potion down his throat.

Harry slackened and Draco brought him down to sit against the wall. Draco sat beside him, and Snape began to question him.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Who were your parents?"

"James Daniels Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

"Who do you take residence with?"

"Vernon Maxwell Dursley, Dudley Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Evans Dursley."

"Are you in pain Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in pain?"

"I'm injured."

"How did you come by your injuries?"

Harry hesitated but a force more powerful than the Imperious Curse was pushing against him, influencing his thought and speech process.

"I was hit," he answered.

"What else happened to you?"

"I was stabbed, kicked, and thrown down the stairs."

"By whom?"

"People," Harry tried to side-step.

"Who were the people, by name, who injured you?"

"Petunia Evans Dursley, Vernon Maxwell Dursley, Dudley Vernon Dursley, Tom Marvolvo Riddle Jr., Harry James Potter."

All three of the observers were in shock.

"You hurt yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harry's voice was almost inaudible. "It gives me some control."

"How did Voldemort hurt you?" this question came from Dumbledore.

"Through my scar, and through the visions."

Snape took over the questioning once again.

"Did your relatives abuse you?"

"No."

"How do you define what they did to you?"

"Punishment. For being a freak."

Severus sucked in a breath. Veritaserum only let you say what you truly thought to be the truth. The boy really believed that of himself?

"You thought you deserved it?"

"I do."

"In what ways other than physical were you punished?"

"They yelled at me a lot, called me a freak..."

"Why is the word 'whore' carved on your back?"

Draco broke in as he felt Harry's heart rate pike up in an alarming manner. "Sir, I'm afraid I can not let you continue on in this matter. Potter is too emotional. If you continue you may cause internal damage."

Severus glared at the blonde boy, all the while knowing that what he said was true, Potter however, was still trying to avoid answering Severus' last question. His face had broke out in a sweat and his fists had clenched tightly. Finally he was forced to answer.

"Because that is what I am."

"Give him the antidote Sev," commanded Draco, almost panicked.

Severus handed the bottle to the Veela and Draco helped Harry down it. Then the boy was up and running out of the dungeons, his multi-colored hair flying behind him. And somehow...somehow they felt a crackle of magic.

"That shouldn't be possible with the binding I placed on him," Severus murmured, lost in thought.

"It seems," Dumbledore said. "That there is more to Mr. Potter than we first thought."

-

Review Responses:

Thank You To:

Gryphnwng: Glad that you like my other story as well. Happy reading.

Riley Riddle: I'm not sure whether to take your comment as a compliment to this story or an insult ot my other story...lol. Anyway, glad you like it and I hope that you're still planning to read my other story as well.

Diane: You know, the whole submissive thing kind of came as a surprise to me when I was writing it too. That is why I can only speculate...I believe Harry is so submissive around Sev because Sev's behavior (at least in the past) has been much like Vernon's.

Makalani Astral

Yams41: As of this moment, I am quite sure there will be no slash. I just don't see it fitting in with this story. I have too many plans for it.

Lyress

SheWolfe7: How did you like Sev's reactions?

Beloved: Dude! I love getting reviews like that. More!

Saimhe: Sorry about the cliffie. Cookie?

SmacksKiller: I'm still going through my little booklet (yes I keep a booklet) of stories for the non-slash Veela stories, I'm sure I'll find some though. Thanks for the heads up about 'Emergence of Heritage'.

aa: Sorry, no slash.

Jay Kamiya

Yasha

Kamorie: No worries about leaving this story in a stasis. I have plans. cackles evilly

Chips Challenge: Oh yes, many changes in store. Big plot twist in the next three chapters.

HecateDeMort

Chiemi

Starangel2106


	4. The Confession

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**Chapter 4**

**The Confession**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks. **

Somehow, even in his emotional state, Harry remembered to put the glamour back on himself before he reached Gryffindor Tower. It was only later, long after he had gone to bed that he realized that magic should have been impossible with that golden menacle around his wrist.

He didn't sleep that night. Voldemort was on the forefront of his mind, along with some of his more pressing issues. The Dark Lord was like a looming figure standing at the edge of his consciousness, threatening him with dreams and visions if he tried to slip away into oblivion.

And then there was the fact that his secrets had been revealed tonight, after all the effort he had put in to keep them. Somehow, and he still wasn't sure how, Snape had seen through his mask. All those years of hiding it had been wasted in a couple precious minutes. And not only did Snape know, but so did the Headmaster, the one person who he would have least liked to have knowledge of this.

He felt violated. They had abused his trust really, using the Veritaserum on him. It was not a fair or a just thing to do. He felt so angry at all three of them, and then thinking further, he found that he couldn't truly be angry with Malfoy. Out of the three of them, Malfoy was the only one he could find blameless.

The blond had had not say in the situation, and had in fact tried to help Harry, tried to save him from Snape's interrogation, at least at the end. And earlier, he had tried to comfort Harry. He really couldn't begrudge the boy.

Harry thought it odd that with all this emotional turmoil, his thoughts should be focused on Malfoy. But still...something about the way the Slytherin had acted tonight....perhaps there was still the possibility for some form of friendship deep within.

What Harry was most concerned with was what would happen now. Now that they knew they wouldn't just keep silent. And besides that, Harry was severely injured and needed desperate help. He just wasn't willing to ask for it. He didn't really want it. But Snape had seen what he looked like, and so had the headmaster. They wouldn't just continue to allow things to go on as they had before.

The next morning, after a sleepless night, Harry had decided that he would just go with the flow. After finally giving up on sleep and going down to the common room, he found Ron and Hermione anxiously awaiting him, demanding to know where he'd been last night. He just shrugged it off.

"Snape assigned me a detention last night, you know. Something about talking back to him or some such thing, who ever knows with Snape?" he had said, successively disinteresting them.

They had skipped breakfast and gone through most of their morning classes, with Harry somehow avoiding making any spells, and now Harry stood by Hermione outside the Potions room door. She was flipping through her Potions book, speculating what they would be making today while Harry was trying to control the shaking that had taken over his body.

Just at that moment, Snape and Malfoy decided to appear. Surprisingly they didn't say anything and just went inside, followed a few seconds later by the Gryffindors, and then a few minutes later by the rest of the class.

"Today we will be making Wolfsbane. Direction are on the board, get to work," Snape snapped just as usual and settled down at his desk grading papers.

Malfoy said nothing as he handed Harry ingredients and stirred the potion, at least not until he noticed the shakiness in the other boy's hands.

"It's all going to be all right Potter," he said, almost gently. "Calm down you're making me anxious to." And with that he touched the Vampyr's hand softly and a little ball of blue light zapped into Harry's body, calming him, soothing his nerves.

The rest of class passed smoothly enough, and at the end the two produced an adequate amount of the Wolfsbane. Harry was thinking he had made it home free when fate decided to make it's call.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy stay after class," Snape commanded as everyone was packing up.

Harry was fully prepared to ignore him and follow Hermione out, when he felt Malfoy's hand on his shoulder, pulling him back in. He was going to shake him off but the Veela's touch was calming, he wondered if it would be that way with all magical creatures.

"Sit down please," Snape said, standing up. Reluctantly Harry complied, Draco sitting down beside him.

"Draco will be undergoing his transformation in five days Mr. Potter. As you know, you are required to be there when he undergoes this. As we do not know at what precise time it will happen, you will need to be with him for the entire day. You will both be excused from classes. Is that all understood?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Very well, then Mr. Malfoy if you would please leave us."

Malfoy stood up and then sat back down. "I don't think that's such a good idea sir."

Snape sneered at his godson. Didn't Draco realize that he was going to talk to Harry about his injuries now? Then again...the blond wasn't stupid, and he was afterall, a Veela, and able to monitor emotions. Perhaps he should remain. Severus nodded his consent.

He had been worried about the Gryffindor all day long. The boy hadn't shown up for breakfast, even though he was still so obviously undernourished, and when he saw him in the halls, the boy was as normal as ever. It wasn't healthy. After the emotional trauma of last night the boy should be breaking his appearance. It just wasn't normal.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, trying to be gentle. "I will need to assess the injuries you sustained from your relatives abuse."

That was all that he needed to say to see the boy's resolve break. Potter's breath started to come in short gasps, and he was shivering. Draco placed a finger on his shoulder and after a couple moments the boy seemed to relax. Severus decided that having Draco stay was definitely a good idea.

"Why?" the boy's voice was raspy. Severus was confused.

"In order to heal them of course," the professor answered.

"I don't want them healed," the boy's voice was adamant. Severus was in shock, so was Draco from the look on the boy's face.

"And why exactly is that?" somehow Severus managed to keep his voice neutral.

"They are reminders," Harry's voice was soft this time. He was speaking almost to himself. Severus' breath hitched.

"Reminders of what?"

"Nothing." And all of a sudden the Gryffindor had sealed back up. Inwardly Severus swore.

"What do they remind you of Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked him in the eye. "Nothing sir."

Severus had very little patience for dishonesty. He also knew that sometimes the best way to help an abused person recover was to make them relive the experience. Sometimes, in order to be the rescuer, one must act as the oppressor.

In his mind, Severus knew that by acting as the villain, he would help the boy to recover, but in his heart Severus really didn't want to be the bad guy. _Sometimes the needs of many outweigh the needs of one_, Severus thought to himself.

Harry Potter was critical to the lives of millions of people. He was, as the prophecy had said, 'the power the dark lord knows not'. Severus was important to the war effort but his feelings were not. So in that instant Severus made his decision.

Slamming his hands on the boy's desk, he roared in the Gryffindor's face, making the boy slide back and cower, hands up in front of him. "WHAT ARE THEY REMINDERS OF?"

Immediately the answer came, a small trophy, "Of the fact that _I'm a freak_. All right? That I'm a whore. That I'm abnormal. That I don't deserve to be treated as a human being. And the irony of this all is I'M NOT A FREAKING HUMAN BEING."

In that answer there was a mixture of both fear and anger, and it gratified Severus. Draco was giving him a look, but Severus knew that Draco understood what Severus had to do. The boy was a Slytherin after all.

Severus grabbed the boy's hands, holding them tightly as the boy fought his grip and then pulling up his sleeves. "And these?" he asked, indicating the small cuts.

"My own trophies," Harry muttered bitterly. Severus smiled humorlessly.

"Did you enjoy it then Potter?" he asked maliciously, hating himself for every word he was saying. "Did you enjoy it when the carved that disgusting word into your back? Did you enjoy it when they called you a freak? When they starved you? When they locked you up like an animal?" Severus released the boys hands.

"I AM an animal," Harry said, sobbing now, into his hands. Draco was looking nervous, high strung. It was obvious the Veela didn't know what to do.

"YOU ENJOYED IT DIDN'T YOU POTTER?"

Harry shook his head in shame. "No, no," he mumbled. "I hated it, I hated every minute of it. I hated it when he tied me up, when he didn't let me eat, when he stuffed me in that cupboard, when he slid that broomstick up my..."

He trailed off, horrified at himself. Severus could tell where it was going though and was horrified in his own right. It was obvious that boy had been abused in more than one way, and that the damage would have to be dealt with.

"Will you let me heal them?" Severus asked, softly now. He was done being the bastard, he had gotten out of the boy what he had wanted.

"Yes," Harry said.

Please Review. 


	5. The Facts

**Chapter Five**

**The Facts**

* * *

Draco patted Harry's hand comfortingly. The Vampyr was in his natural form now, bruises and all, though most of those had diminished after having Severus treat them. Though, in truth, Severus had remarked that it was really Harry's natural Vampyric abilities that was causing the healing, even now, as Draco watched the boy carefully, the bruises seemed to be slowly fading.

Severus had settled into his own seat across from his two students and was watching them with calculating eyes. "I believe that those bruises should be completely faded by tonight Mr. Potter," he said calmly. Harry just inclined his head. Draco frowned. Harry had been eerily quiet after having Severus heal him. The Slytherin supposed that it was just shock from someone actively taking an interest in his welfare.

"Mr. Potter, I do not want you to think, even for one moment, that we are done talking about these problems of yours," Severus said, and Harry tensed up. "But....I do believe that you need some time to acclimate yourself to the situation, so we that discussion will not take place tonight."

Harry sighed in relief, though Severus shot him a scathing look. "On to other matters," Severus spoke again, his voice taking on a much more professional tone, "as I said before you will need to be here on Saturday for Draco's transformation. I expect you to use those five days until then to read these books."

He picked out half a dozen books from his bookshelves and plopped them into Harry's hands. "They will prepare you in case you reach your inheritance on that day as well."

Harry nodded, scanning the books over quickly. Draco looked over the Gryffindor's shoulder and whistled appreciatively.

"Where did you get _Vampyr: The Forgotten Ones_? That book is supposed to be one of like, what, ten?"

"I have my connections Draco," Snape snapped.

Harry stood, "Professor, if you wouldn't mind taking this magical binding off?"

Severus looked at it cautiously. "Do you think yourself capable of controlling your magic Mr. Potter?"

Harry hung his head. "Yes sir, I apologize for my outburst the other day."

Snape sighed, "There is nothing to apologize for Mr. Potter, though it pains me to say it. You had every right to be emotional. I will take off the binding."

Snape touched his wand to the band and it fell off, Harry massaged the place where it had been, feeling the magic run through his body again. It pushed at the surface of his mind, but the Gryffindor fought it down, feeling it settle finally in the place where it usually did.

Harry turned on his heal, grabbed his books, placed the glamour on himself again, and walked away.

Harry spent much of the next week reading. Some of the passages enticed him to no end. He was particularly fascinated with the book Draco had mentioned. It was the only tomb on Vampyrs that Snape had given him. One passage in particular fascinated him.

_Vampyric history, and the disappearance of the true creatures of the night_

_Vampyrs appeared openly to the wizarding world for the first time in the early nineteen hundreds. The first ever recorded Vampyr to date stands as a Vampyr by the name of Saetan Lupine. Unlike most magical creatures, Lupine not only appeared in the Wizarding world, but also in the Muggle world. In fact, he survives as a legend there even today, existing by the name of "Satan" or the devil, the demon usually categorized with hell-a place of eternal death and torture. _

_Lupine never revealed his origins and eventually other Vampyrs appeared on the scene. Though Vampyrs don't seem to be particularly social beings, all of those Vampyrs seemed to regard Lupine in high esteem, perhaps as royalty. Indeed, most actions that the Vampyrs ever made in the Wizarding World seemed to have come only by his approval. _

_After the rise of the Dark Lord Grindelwald, whom which most of the Vampyrs seemed to support, and the subsequent huntings and extermination of most of the known Vampyrs, the race seemed to disappear. Surprisingly or perhaps not, Lupine was never one of the ones killed, nor was he ever documented as following Grindelwald. Since that time there hasn't been a recorded sighting of a Vampyr. _

Harry had need a little while to mull those facts over after having read them. It took him a second or two to accept that he was going to be virtually alone as a Vampyr. He had always thought that another Vampyr might show up and show him the ways, now it seemed as though that was an impossibility. In fact, Harry himself was going to be the first known Vampyr in decades.

These thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head though when he read the next passage.

_Vampyric Inheritance_

_Most full-blooded, or even part-blood Vampyrs come into their inheritance around the age of sixteen. The transition is believed to be very painful. Though every Vampyr's gifts vary, all Vampyrs inherit body-length wings, the feathers usually resembling the bearers hair color. These wings supposedly can hold a full grown Vampyr in flight and have been known to be able to be retracted._

_Most Vampyrs undergo a surge in magical powers, and some Vampyrs have been known to cast wandless magic. Vampyrs commonly come into specific gifts at the age of their inheritance, usually gifts that their parents also possess. Documented gifts have included telepathy, invisibility, and an increase in physical strength and stamina. All Vampyrs have the ability to talk to one another mind-to-mind. _

_Vampyrs are believed to be one of the long-lived species of magical creatures. In fact, a Vampyr has never been known to die from natural means. The average lifespan for a Vampyr is unknown, as Vampyrs are very secretive creatures, but it is speculated that they may never die. _

Harry wondered if he too would be immortal or if only full-blooded Vampyrs possessed that longevity, the book didn't say so he had no way of knowing. Deciding that he had spent quite enough time on that book he looked at the next:

_Elves: Caretakers of the Earth_.

_Elvin Appearance and Inheritance_

_Elves are most often categorized by their pointed ears and tall, seemly bodies. It has been long noted that Elves have an affinity with nature, which accounts for most Elves having some form of elemental magic (water, earth, fire, air), though most can wield only one type. There have been some known instances of extremely powerful Elves being able to wield more than one (usually water and air or earth and fire), but no Elf has ever been known to wield more than two._

_Elves are one of the only types of magical creatures in which the part-Blooded of the species possess the same abilities and usually some of the appearance as well. However, Elves have never been good breeders, and over the centuries they have dwindled and are at present dangerously close to extinction. _

_Most Elves come into their inheritance in their twentieth year or so, though if part-Bloods possess other magical creature blood, they may come into their inheritance earlier. During this period of time, the adolescent elves will experience enormous mood swings, and within weeks of their transformations (in which they gain their physical attributes), they will begin to become attuned to nature. This is a particularly dangerous time for any Elf, as they will need to learn to adjust to the changes in nature. This is also the period of time that they will gain their elemental magic, if they so possess any. _

_Other Elvin abilities include telepathy and empathy, which is most probably related to their close attachment with nature. _

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. And then he reread the passage. Then he thought.

That Elves would be empathic made sense to Harry, as did the attunement with nature, and the empathic abilities, which accounted for Harry being able to sense others feelings, especially those he was close to. He turned to the book on Veela.

_Veela: Beautiful Sirens or Dangerous Beasts_

_Veela have become almost synonymous with beauty in the modern times. This has led to the subsequent hunting and enslavement of most Veela. Veela have become, far from the history of the old days, possessions of the utmost value. When a Veela of exceptional beauty comes into their inheritance, they must be very careful as they will be carefully hunted. _

_While Veela are beautiful, they can also be dangerous if provoked. Most full-blooded and part-blooded Veela have a second form, which is often described as an angry, sharp-beaked bird, that is a far cry from Veela's beautiful selves. _

_When a Veela comes into inheritance, around the age of sixteen, they will find not only that their nails and hair have taken on a luster, and that their teeth have formed fangs, but also that their very voices have chanced and become more melodious, and more lulling. Most Veela's are capable of the "Veela Song" right after puberty. The "Veela Song" is an enchantment that can immediately put any wizard asleep. _

_If provoked, a Veela's bite can be poisonous, and the poison that a Veela possesses does not have a cure. However, if a Veela should bite in lust or love, usually with their mate, it will not be poisonous. _

_Both part-blooded and full-blooded Veela will require a mate when they reach inheritance, however if a part-blooded Veela also possesses other magical creature blood (such as Elvin or pixie for example), then there is the possibility that the Veela will be able to control that urge to find a mate, and it will not be dangerous to them._

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He had been wondering if he too would be facing the same problem as Malfoy ever since he had heard that he had Veela blood.

No, Harry would not have to mate.

At least not right away.

* * *

I know it wasn't a very exciting chapter, but it was really just a filler. Next chapter's the transformation and it's all ready and written, so be good and review and I'll update.

By the way, I did some calculations, deciding the potency of the magical creature in James family and came up with results/percentages for Harry's blood. I don't have my notebook with me so I won't post it right now today, but I'll post it probably after the break, but you may have to wait a few chapters.

P.S. For those of you who asked I live in America now, but I was born in England, and have lived in France and Ireland as well.


	6. The Inheritance

**Chapter Six**

**The Inheritance**

* * *

Harry met with Severus and Draco in the dungeons early Saturday morning as requested. After reading the books he now knew what he was likely going to be facing, and, if he was honest with himself, he was scared.

The first thing he noticed was that Draco was huddled in a pile of blankets shivering. Magic was almost tangible in the air as it swarmed around him and Harry cool see his face was wrecked with pain.

Next to the emerging Draco, Severus was whispering soothing words. His face was strained as he addressed Harry.

"Veela transformations are extremely painful. We have no idea how long it will take to actually happen or how it will effect you…" the professor trailed off. "Oh crap. Potter….you're shivering."

And Harry realized he was. His body seemed to have turned ice cold. The magic swarming around Draco suddenly seemed to be speaking, screaming at him. He felt dizzy and allowed himself to sink to the floor.

A moment later Snape was wrapping him up in blankets as well. "You're ice cold Potter," the professor's voice seemed far away. "First sign of the transformation."

And then all Harry could focus on was the pain. He was aware that his own magic had surrounded him and was pulsing against him. The noise from it was tremendous to his years. His final thought before the final pain erupted inside of him was that Snape would have to say the binding spell.

Then…he screamed, Draco's voice rose beside him, as in unison, their magic centered in their bodies and erupted.

_"In trust_," Severus' voice intoned the binding spell. _"Bring these two bodies together. Let their souls intertwine and their minds join together. Blood of blood, let them share their sorrows. Magic of magic, let their powers be one."_

Harry felt something drive itself into him.

And then…..nothing.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he found himself in the dungeons. He checked himself over mentally. He felt the same as always. And then he opened his eyes.

His glasses had been lost somewhere in the chaos, but Harry could see better than he ever had with them. And that wasn't the only change in his eyes.

Draco was still unconscious but his changes were evident. His hair had lengthened and had an iridescent glow. His nails too had the glow, and were sharp and curved. His mouth hung slightly open, and Harry could see the small, sharp canines there.

But even more interesting was the red glow emanating from the new Veela, outlines with silver. He stared at it, and was surprised as it gradually disappeared. He shook his head clear, and was about to look himself over more thoroughly when Severus walked in, juggling a small multitude of potions.

Harry was momentarily blinded as an emerald light flashed in his sight, vaguely reminiscent of the Avada Kedavra. Harry blinked rapidly and once again his vision cleared.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Severus said. He was obviously worn out. "I'm afraid that Draco's transformation forced yours as well."

Suppressing the urge to say 'no shit, sherlock', Harry accepted the potion Severus handed him, noticing his claws suddenly, which were longer and sharper than Draco's and tinged with black. He drank the potion and the pain still wracking his body subsided.

"Did the spell work?" Harry asked, and ralized his voice had changed as well, and was rather melodic. Harry suspected he could probably control the infamous 'Veela song' now.

Severus rubbed his temples tiredly as he administered the same potion to Draco's still form. "I don't know Mr. Potter. I fear that the spell may have lost its potency seeing as it was not delivered from your mouth. I suspect that only Draco knows."

Harry sighed, "Do you have a mirror sir?"

Severus seemed to wince. "Mr. Potter, the changes you underwent were dramatic. I'm not sure that that's the best idea right now. You look very different, and I'm not sure…"

"Please sir," Harry interrupted him. "I need to see."

Severus seemed as though he wanted to argue further when he abruptly acquiesced and conjured a full-length mirror, then turned his attention back to Draco.

The reflection in the mirror startled him so much that he had to touch his face to be sure that it was real. The image had a mixture of gold, red, and ebony hair, falling in messy waves to his waist, and emitting the same glow that Draco's emitted.

He was taller, and more built. His face was the same as usual, safe for his eyes being slanted more, and his lips were more red, and seemed fuller. His whole body was pale, probably from the mixture of Vampyr and Veela genes. When he opened his mouth he found his fangs, longer and sharper than Draco's. His ears were even more pointy than before.

That was when he realized his biggest change. Protruding from his back were two wings, the same height as his body. They were ebony, save for the tips which alternated read and gold feathers.

He hadn't been prepared for this. The book had told him that Vampyr's had wings, but he hand never really believed that he would.

"How am I going to hide this?" Harry moaned, surprising himself by shifting his wings anxiously.

Severus directed this attention away from the now-awakening Slytherin to address Harry. "I suspect you will be able to conceal them given time," he said rather nonchalantly.

Harry groaned, but didn't respond as Draco chose that moment to completely awaken.

"What happened?" he queried lethargically. Now that his eyes were open, Harry could see that Draco's once ice blue eyes had changed to a lusty silver.

"You transformed Draco," Severus explained gently. "You're a Veela now."

Draco's eyes widened marginally, allowing his surprise to show. Severus directed the boy to the mirror and Draco assessed his changed appearance, touching his hair and then staring with open shock at his fangs and claws.

Gradually, the novelty of his appearance seemed to wear off and the Slytherin turned to address Harry and Severus, looking Harry over appreciatively.

"You're Veela side seemed to come out nicely," Draco said coyly, and Harry rewarded him with an angry glare. "You seemed to have lucked out Potter."

"I owe nothing to your despicable race," the statement shot out of Harry's mouth unthinkingly. Draco snapped right back at him though.

"Unfortunately you seem to have inherited the Vampyr stupidity."

Harry growled and his eyes brightened angrily. Draco responded in kind and soon magic was emanating throughout the room. Suddenly Snape's voice cut through to both of the creatures minds. "Enough of this foolishness. Stope this now, both of you."

And just like that, they stopped, shooting each other sheepish looks. Snape looked amazed and rather bemused.

"So the hatred between Veela and Vampyr really is instinctual," he mused to himself. Then he seemed to snap out of it. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, even though there is considerable animosity between your two races, I expect you two to stay level headed."

Harry frowned and Snape noticed. "You two are still children in regards to your inheritance. I will remind you Mr. Potter, that while you are predominately Vampyr, you are also Veela, Elfin, and human. I suspect you will meet with considerable hardship for this mixture, but you can also use it to gain powerful allies. Do not forget this. Friendship between Veela and Vampyr is possible. After all you're mother and father managed it."

Harry nodded, looking rather ashamed of himself. Draco too, looked embarrassed. He surprised himself by holding out a hand.

"I'm sorry Potter, I don't know what came over me."

Harry stared at the hand, remembering that day all those years ago when he had refused the blonde's friendship. In a way, the Veela was offering that chance once more. He looked up into the Slytherin's face and saw only sincerity residing there. He took his hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

Ok, please review. 


	7. The First Flight

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**The First Flight**

* * *

"It's not working," Harry snapped again, folding ghis wings with a resounding snap as he met the ground once again.

Severus rubbed his head tiredly. They had been at this all day. Potter had been crabby for days. Severus figured that flying would soothe him as it had always seemed to do before. Harry had been pleased by the idea but when they had gone outside to try it (under several secrecy spells), Harry hadn't been ble to get his wings to work properly. When he had jumped off one of the benches in an attempt to work them, they had just glided him down gently.

Draco had come out with them as the bond had worked and the Veela couldn't be more than fifty yards away from Harry, a larger distance than had been expected and one which all parties hoped would grow with time.

They had spent most of the week so far testing the bonds boundaries. Harry was almost never effected, but Draco could not go for more than a few hours without some kind of contact with the Vampyr.

It had put the usually stubbornly independent Veela boy into a terribly bad mood, and with both creatures upset, Severus wasn't faring much better.

"Have you tried flapping your wings Potter?" Malfoy asked sarcastically. Covert by nature, Draco was uncomfortable being out in the open for so long, even with the comfort of the secrecy spells.

"Of course Veela," Harry snapped. "But it doesn't really work like that."

"Of course it doesn't," Severus said, a spark in his eyes as realization came over him. "Flying isn't a purely physical thing Potter, you need magic to do it."

Harry looked confused, "Birds can fly and they don't have any magic."

"Of course they do Potter. The first birds didn't have wings, they relied purely on their magic. Wings were just the eventual evolution of fliers magic into a physical manifestation of the magic that they use."

Harry's eyes widened. "The call of the sky," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"I understand now. I've been ignoring it but I get it now. The sky has been calling for me, pulling at my magic. I figured it was just my Elfin heritage reacting with nature, but in truth its my Vampyric nature that it's been addressing."

Severus blinked, confounded. "The sky has been...calling you?"

Harry nodded. "You wouldn't understand it unless you felt it, but it's why I've been so unpleasant lately. You don't realize what kind of pull it has."

Harry closed his eyes, an idea forming in his head. He concentrated on his magic, willing it to run through his body and flow into his wings. He opened his eyes, expecting to be aloft, but his feet were still planted firmly on the ground. Frowning, he closed his eyes again, and was startled when he felt the magic around him. He pulled it toward him, and was startled when his wings suddenly pulled him off the ground.

He opened his eyes to find himself twenty feet above the ground, Severus and Draco staring up at him in amazement. He grinned, then concentrated on the magic all around him, and began flying.

Pure joy swept through him as his wings beat faster and faster and he glided through the air. This was not the uncomfortable ride of a Hippogriff or even the smooth flight of a broomstick. This was complete and total freedom.

He grew tired eventually of flying around the Quidditch Pitch and prepared to fly out over the Forbidden Forest when he was suddenly caught in a large black net and dragged back down to the ground.

Harry fought out of the net and was about to curse the one who had thrown a net over him when he realized a very irate Severus Snape stood before him.

"Mr Potter, you have been up there for four hours, completely ignoring our cries and out of Draco's bond reach."

Harry immediately flushed wight guild, he looked over and found Draco shaking and ashen. He hurriedly placed his hand atop Draco's and watched as color slowly returned to Draco's face. He took his hand back in relief and turned back to Severus.

The usually pale Potions Master was flushed with anger. "I don't care if you want to kill yourself Potter, but do not try to kill my godson."

Harry flinched and stepped back, pulling his wings around instinctively to cover himself protectively. Snape's tone of voice was disturbingly reminiscent of his uncle's.

"I'm very sorry sir, I hadn't realized..."

"Of course not Potter. You don't notice anyone but yourself do you?"

Harry shook fearfully at the professors bitter voice.

"Perhaps I should clip your wings Potter, like a common animal, and I will to if you cannot control yourself enough to come back to the ground," Severus threatened icily, making Harry's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Sev, stop," Draco said, noticing Harry's quivering.

"Stop what Draco? You could have _died_. I don't think he understands that."

"I think he understands it," Draco said, watching Harry back away at Snapes tone of voice, the fear in his eyes was obvious now.

Severus seemed to pause as he considered the boy's shaking frame, then he scowled darkly. He gave each of the creatures in front of him a piercing glare, then turned on his heel and stalked back towards the castle.

Draco led Harry at a more sedate pace back towards the castle, knowing that his godfather needed time to recover his composure.

"I'm sorry Draco, I hadn't realized..." Harry's timid voice began, but Draco hushed him.

"It doesn't matter Potter, I'm fine and no damage was done. How was flying? Was it as good as being on a broom?"

Harry took a moment to digest the Slytherin's cunning subject change and even more astonishing maturity before he answered excitedly. "You can't even imagine it Draco, the feel of the wind beneath your wings, the complete freedom that comes with flight. It's amazing, better then flying on broom ever was."

"Amazing enough to lose yourself in," the Slytherin muttered under his breath, then picked up his voice. "You should be careful when you fly Potter. Don't let the thrill of it get to your head, you have to remember that you belong on the land."

"Do I?" Harry questioned. "Do I really belong on the land? The sky...it has a voice, emotions. It is commanding, and it is welcoming. I feel at home up there."

Draco's was quickly concerned. "No matter how good being in the sky feels, you have to remember that you are only part sky creature, the other parts of you are most comfortable on the ground, and you would do well to realize that."

"Yes," Harry's voice was slightly soured now. "It wouldn't do for me to forget my obligations."

Draco looked up sharply at that. "You have an obligation to yourself first Potter, and _that_ is why you can't lose yourself."


	8. The Reemergence

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**Chapter 18**

**The Reemergence **

* * *

_ A dark, imposing figure closed his eyes and concentrated. The tingle had been there for nearly a week now, weak at first, but growing stronger every passing day. Today the sensation was particularly strong. _

_ With a barely perceptible sigh he reopened his eyes and, standing he called for his servant. _

_ "Yes my lord?"the girl queried, bowing her head in respect. _

_ "I need you to gather some things for me Darla," he said. "I'm going on a trip."_

* * *

"Albus, this is a ridiculous idea," Severus fumed. "Exposing the boys for what they are could cause a significant threat to their safety."

"They are both well-accustomed to danger Severus," the headmaster's eyes were guilty but his voice was solid.

"They aren't even used to _themselves_ yet," Severus argued. "They can't be expected to try and fit back in."

The headmaster, however, was unmoving. "We are in the midst of a war Severus, a fact I know you are well aware of. And as much as it chagrins me to say this, we need both of them to be in a position to help us when the time comes. They must make allies, learn their powers, and they cannot do it hidden away as they are now."

Severus' eyes flashed. "And what of their Veela blood. You know the press won't be quiet about this. Should the wrong people get word...you know how wizards treat those with Veela blood."

"Harry doesn't have enough in him for it to be a problem, and every precaution will be taken to keep Draco safe from the Veela traders."

Severus grumbled, but he was running out of excuses. Why did he care anyway? It was a good idea to reintroduce the two back into society, a necessary move. It was just...he had a bad feeling about doing so.

Harry watched enviously as Draco sheathed and unsheathed his claws, watched as they became human hands, and once again fell back to their natural form.

Draco seemed to instinctively know what to do, but, try as he might, Harry could do nothing to hide his inherited traits. Glamour charms no longer worked on either of them, despite having worked on Lily Evans in a similar predicament, and even if he did keep his hands hidden, nothing could hide his wings.

They had ben told that they would come out of hiding in a few days and both were nervous. Even with Draco's ability to hid some of his most obvious characteristics, there was no denying he was a full-blooded Veela. His melodic voice and silver luster gave him away.

Harry's appearance would confuse people at first as they tried to figure out what he was, then fear when they found out. His wings would be a problem in the crowded school and classrooms, and he was prone to magical outbursts.

Dumbledore had explained these magical outbursts by explaining to Harry that he was one of the most magical beings alive. There was almost no human blood in him, and what little of it existed was the blood of a wizard. Because of all of this magic running through his blood, his body had to rid itself of the excess in some way, and it did that by emitting magical energy. This emission most often took place when Harry was experiencing high emotions. The headmaster had assured Harry that as he grew older he would be able to control these outbursts, but until then he had to be careful to keep his emotions in check.

He had also realized that the colors he was seeing around people were their auras. Normally he saw them when he first met the person, or was making a conscious effort to see one, but some auras, like Dumbledore's, and, surprisingly, Draco's, he had to make a conscious effort _not _to see it.

Now he imagined being around all those students with all their auras and felt his stomach lurch.

Beside him, Draco was just as nervous, but for different reasons. He was well-aware of how his kind were treated, had, more often than not, heard it from his own father. Lucius and Narcissa had only latent Veela blood, but it had always been quite active within Draco. Any human blood that he previously had, would have been washed out when he transformed, the Veela blood enforcing it's dominance.

Wizards enslaved Veela, keeping them as pets or toys. Full-bloods were incredibly expensive and it had become a sign of stature to possess one. The Malfoy family was one of the very few pure-blooded wizarding families who did not keep Veela. Not, as an outsider might think, out of any sense of morality, but out of ear that Veela may recognize their own and give the Malfoy's away.

_Which they most certainly would do now,_ Draco mused, casting a glance over himself. There was no denying his Veela blood.

What exactly was Dumbledore thinking? No Veela had ever attended Hogwarts, the prejudice had always been too high and wizards regarded themselves superior over all thins magical, thought, in retrospect, a Veela's magical prowess far surpassed a wizards.

In truth, the only reason the Veela had been enslaved to begin with was because of his species naivety, forgetting that humans play dirty, using their magic to construct things that would prohibit a Veela from using its magic, and, thus, leave it a target for imprisonment. These magical inhibitors, which were often in the form of collars, also stopped Veela from transforming into their more dangerous form.

Now, Draco was going to make history by being the first full-blooded Veela to attend Hogwarts. He knew that some part-bloods attended magical schools, such as the Delacours, who attend Beauxbatons, and his own parents and, apparently, the Potter family, who carried the recessive Veela genes, but he was the first full-blood who would freely attend Hogwarts.

It would be dangerous, that was undeniable. Several Hogwarts students had family involved in the Veela trade, and, seeing him as little more than an animal, would help to try and capture him. He would have to be on his guard at all times.

* * *

_He tapped his foot impatiently as Darla handed him the last bit of baggage in the fireplace to him. He would travel to one of his friends who lived closer to the power source he was sensing at first, and then investigate further from there. _

_"Tell Rubinyan to keep an eye out," he instructed curtly, and Darla nodded absently. "Tell him especially to watch Lillith, she has been testy lately, and the young are often prone to do that which is not in their best interest. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash during my absence. I doubt very much that there will be anyone here who can handle here when she is using all her cunning and power."_

_ At this sentiment Darla paled quite a bit, considering the young woman in question. She had_ _been rather irrational lately, the product, no doubt, of her mother's recent death, and her father's suspicious absence. Unfortunately, Lillith being tense could be destructive to everyone around her, as she was, by far, the most powerful among them, save the man who stood before her, preparing to leave. _

_ The man's face gentled slightly as he saw Darla's reaction to his concerns about Lillith. "I'm sure it will be a mute issue," he said kindly. "For all her impetuousness, Lillith genuinely cares for those who live here." _

_ Darla nodded, calming slightly. After all, if anything went wrong with Lillith, it would be Rubinyan's problem, not her own. _

_ The man seemed to battle with a bit of indecision for a moment before he inclined his head resolutely. "Very well, I should be gone no longer than a month. If I am not back by then, you will instruct Rubinyan to send five after me. Take care you watch my words and send only five though, otherwise the consequences could be dire."_

_ And with that he let a bit of the floo powder drop into the fire and spoke the name. _

_ "Remus Lupin, 12 Grimmauld Place." _

* * *

Remus Lupin was alone in Grimmauld Place, the other Order members out on various missions and other duties. He was preparing to go to Hogwarts to retake the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had asked for the first weeks of school off so that he could readjust himself to the world again, after his lapse in reality which followed Sirius' death.

The summer after Sirius had been killed by his cousin, Remus had turned into himself with grief. His friend were all gone now, he was the only Marauder left. This same thought was also what brought himself out of his self-imposed coma. He was the only one left to watch over Harry.

It was what had led him to take the DADA position, against his better judgement. It would allow him to keep a closer eye on Harry, as well as be around for the teen that had lost so much in his life. And he knew what had happened to Harry.

He would never forget when he saw Lily take off her glamour and show herself as a full-blood Vampyr. He had cornered her after smelling a change in her scent for several weeks. At first, he had thought she was like him, but then had noticed the subtle differences in her scent, and demanded an explanation.

And had he ever received one. Lily had taken off her glamour (Lily had always been incredibly gifted with charms), and shown him her true self. Her true, red winged, clawed and fanged self. She had revealed to him her parentage and instructed him to watch out for her own children when the time came for them to change, in case she wouldn't be there.

She wasn't, and he would watch out for him, as he had promised. He had sensed the change a week ago, the power which had exploded, then dissolved, so that only a small bubble of power was left. A bubble that beat constantly and unwavering.

Just then, the fire flashed green, and Remus, startled, watched an old friend step out of the fireplace.

"Hello, wolf-friend," the man spoke silkily, and Remus' eyes widened.

"How did you get in here?"

"I sensed you. I sensed you, and I found where you were staying," the man spoke this as though breaking one of the most powerful secret-keeper charms ever made was nothing. Remus winced, to him it probably wasn't.

"Let me rephrase that question then: _why_ are you here?"

The man's face grew serious. "I think you know why Remus, I know you can sense it as well. There is a large amount of power coming from somewhere, and it reeks of Vampyric blood. I need to know who, and how that came to be. And you are going to help me."

Remus groaned.

Saetan Lupine just grinned.

* * *

The Hall fell silent as the Headmaster stood, curiosity enveloping the student body. It had been a week since Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had been seen. Unrest had been growing as rumors that the Dark Lord had finally succeeded in destroying the Boy-Who-Lived spread through the school.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the students.

"I hope you've enjoyed your meal thus far," Dumbledore began pleasantly, his voice booming through the silent hall. "I'm sure you have noticed the absence of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy..." there was a murmur of agreement. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will be returning to classes tomorrow. Mr. Malfoy is a Veela and underwent his transformation this week. His transformation triggered Mr. Potters as well."

Instantly the hall filled with noise. Someone cried out the question they were all wondering. "Potter's a Veela?"

The hall grew quiet again awaiting Dumbledore's answer. Most were shocked when the Headmaster let out a small chuckle.

"Mr. Potter is only Veela by a small margin I believe...however," here he grew serious. "Mr. Potter is Elfin by a higher margin, and Vampyr by a higher margin than that."

Vampyr. The whispering enveloped the hall once again. "There's no such thing as Vampyr," a voice cried out from the Hufflepuff table.

Dumbledore gave the third-year an amused glance. "Tell that to Mr. Potter."

That quieted him, and before the noise could start up again, Dumbledore continued. "I expect you will make sure Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are comfortable and you would do well to remember your Defense lessons regarding Veela, Vampyr, and Elfs. That will be all."

The noise in the hall had never before reached such a thunderous level. Some students, such as Blaise Zabini, were expressing their disgust that a full-blooded Veela would be allowed to attend a _wizard_ school, others, such as Neville Longbottom, were still in disbelief that Vampyr's actually existed. Still more, such as Padma Patil, were crying that Harry was part-Veela, that their hero, their savior, was part animal. And some, such as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were quietly observing.

* * *

Harry fluttered his wings anxiously as Severus gave he and Draco a last-minute lecture.

"Remember not to lose your temper or you could seriously injure a student. Don't use any magic unless you're specifically instructed and, for Merlin's sake, try to use your wand," this was directed at Harry, who continuously forgot this small matter. "Neither of you should call any undue attention to yourselves, you'll have enough of that anyway."

Both Harry and Draco grimaced. They had grudgingly agreed that Dumbledore should tell the school of their changes and not leave it as an unpleasant surprise.

Severus rubbed his head tiredly. "Some of the students have gotten Anti-Veela charms, but I'd be prepared, both of you, to have students falling down at your feet."

While Harry groaned, Severus sneered at Draco who looked oddly pleased. "Draco, you'd do well to remember that all these people want to do is get in your pants."

Draco soured, "You have to ruin everything don't you Severus?"

Harry snickered and Draco turned on him. "I wouldn't be laughing Vampyr. Thought about how you're going to fit those wings of yours in a desk?"

Harry grimaced. It wasn't easy sitting with his wings, it took a great deal of effort for him to get them to wrap around his body in order to sit, and he hated being so confined. He spent most of his time standing up. He was horrified by the prospect of being confined to a desk all day.

Severus cleared his throat. "That won't be a problem. I've talked to your teachers and they've agreed that you can stand, provided that you don't cause any disturbances. They put podiums in the back for a writing surface."

Relief washed over his face and he smirked back at Draco. The Veela just sent him back a disgruntled look.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stopped in the doorway of the Great Hall, clearly shocked. Sitting in the place where their best friend usually sat was a tall, dark haired, winged being. The majority of the half-filled hall was staring in amazement at the creature while the other half was focused on the beautiful, blond-haired, silver-eyed person at the Slytherin table.

Overcoming their shock as quickly as possible, the two Gryffindors plopped down on either side of him. Harry looked at each of them slowly, anxiety evident on his face.

"Mate," Ron greeted him in all seriousness, piling food onto his plate. "We are so going to win Quidditch now."

The anxiety disappeared as Harry grinned, and then laughed, and then roared. Hermione smiled as she good-naturedly smoothed out some of his feathers.

There was no question a long interrogation would take place later on, but for now Harry had enough to be getting on with.

Draco bristled as he saw Harry's friends flock around the boy. Most of the Slytherins were either making sure Draco saw the Anti-Veela charms or were winking at him suggestively, one girl even tried to sit on his lap, before he sneered at her and pushed her away.

The new Veela braced himself as Blaise Zabini settled beside him. Trying to guess at the boy's motives, Draco was relieved to spot the charm around his neck.

"What do you want Zabini?" he asked warily.

"Patience Veela," Zabini said, buttering his toast, "I'm only here to observe."

"Observe what exactly?"

"You, of course."

Draco tensed. "And why are you observing me, exactly?"

Zabini stood, toast in hand. "I expect you'll know soon enough."

Draco had a bad feeling as he headed towards class.

Classes had gone surprisingly well. Aside from the stares and whispering, Harry's day had past almost normally. The teachers had been mostly sympathetic, and the promised podium stood in each room.

He had even been able to control his magic for the most part, reigning it in enough so that he could still easily do the spells and still keep a relatively low profile in regards to his magical prowess.

Now he was headed to his last class of the day, potions, escorted by a very protective Hermione who scowled at anyone she caught staring at her poor friend.

However, not even Hermione's disapproving glared could shield Harry in Slytherin territory. The muttering was quite evident as soon as they entered the Potions dungeon.

Pansy Parkinson's voice sounded through the room, "I'm quite sure my parents won't be happy when they hear I'm having lessons with animals."

Harry bristled, and Draco shifted quite noticeably from where he was sitting, quite alone, in the corner of the room.

"Now really," Hermione started angrily, but Parkinson cut her off.

"Why are you here anyway Potter? Perhaps Professor Snape was planning to give us a practical lesson? Perhaps on how to obtain potions ingredients from dangerous beasts?" Several Slytherin students snickered condescendingly.

Harry inwardly flinched. He was distinctly reminded of all those times of being called a freak when in the care of the Dursleys. However, his voice was calm and steady when he responded.

"If you've noticed my changes Parkinson, perhaps you'd do well to remember the dangers of offending a magical being?" Harry fanned his wings to their full breadth and bared his fangs for effect, Pansy's eyes went wide at the threat.

"Y-y-you can't t-t-touch me P-potter," Pansy stuttered. "Beasts aren't allowed to touch humans. You'd get life in Azkaban."

Harry hated how her voice gained confidence as she continued. "Are you willing to test that theory Parkinson?" He shot Draco a look, only to find the Slytherin watching the proceedings with obvious interest. But before Harry could make well on his threat, Snape entered the room, sneering as he took in the situation.

"What exactly is going on here?" he demanded, taking in Harry's bared fangs and outstretched wings.

"That _creature_ is trying to kill me Professor," Parkinson exclaimed, confidence sounding in her voice now that her Head of House had arrived.

"Please sir," Hermione spoke up. "Pansy was insulting Harry, Harry was only acting on his instincts."

Snape sneered. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for threatening a student Mr. Potter..." he began, but at seeing the growl ready to tear from Harry's throat at the injustice, and seeing the triumphant looks the Slytherins had on their faces, he continued, "and twenty points from Slytherin for being so foolish as to insult a Vampyr. Miss Parkinson, you should know better."

Brightened by seeing the gloomy looks on all faces, Severus barked at them to get started on the Potion on the board. Harry was able to go to his usual place in this class, seeing as students stood in this class anyway in order to do their potions.

Everyone worked with their usual partners on their potions, a standard healing potion that was in need of restocking in the Hospital Wing, Draco and Harry worked silently, occasionally discussing the instructions. He noticed that both of the magical beings were more attentive than usual, their sense aware of everything around them.

They were nearing the end of the class when Snape's diligent eyes caught Parkinson tossing a pinch of bicorn horn towards Draco and Harry's potion. Snape immediately erected a shield around himself, to slow to stop the proceedings which would undoubtedly follow.

Harry seemed to notice the threat before it hit the potion as he quickly ensconced himself and Draco in his ebony wings. The rest of the class, however, did not have the benefit of wings to protect them. The potions spread everywhere, converted by the pinch of bicorn horn into a burning substance which hit every student in the class.

Snape swore, his shield the only thing protecting him, as he imagined the effect that the potion would have on Potter's wings, especially at such close proximity. However, his concerns were quickly nullified as Potter unwrapped himself and Draco from his wings, gently shaking them free from the potion residue, no harm seeming to have come to them.

_ Amazing,_ he managed to think, before attending to the chaos of half a dozen students full of third-degree burns, _Vampyr wings are impenetrable. _

Harry was more than a little surprised that he had been able to deflect the potion. He had cursed himself when he had wrapped the wings around himself and the Slytherin Veela, but it had come as an instinct at the sight of that dangerous bicorn horn coming towards their potion.

He had fully expected to encounter pain when he unwrapped himself and Draco from his wings, but was pleasantly surprised to find them undamaged. Ignoring Draco's blatantly shocked look, Harry gently wiped his wings of any remaining potion residue and hurried over to help Hermione who was wailing in pain at the third degree burns throughout her body.

Draco sneered when Harry hurried over to help Hermione, inwardly cursing the boy's saving-people thing that would surely expose them. He winced when he saw the girl's body, which was much more damaged than any other student's as she had been in close proximity to the potion. His wince turned into anger though as Harry led her out of the dungeons. He sincerely prayed that no one else noticed how the girl's burns disappeared wherever the part-Elf placed his hands.

He turned his attention towards Severus, who had saved himself from injury with a hastily erected shield and was now looking at Parkinson as though he would like nothing better than to kill her. The cries of pain filling the classroom came to an abrupt halt as Severus spoke.

"Fifty points from Slytherin for sabotaging a potion and endangering your peers Miss Parkinson," Severus snapped. "And a further fifty for attempting to anger and endanger two dangerous magical creatures. I expect you to show better sense in the future."

And with that the Potions Master swept out of the room. Draco followed at a more sedate pace, leaving the rest of his house mates in stunned silence as they tried to swallow the fact that their head of house had taken a total of 120 points from them in one hour.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter I've ever written. Ten pages. Anyway, just some notes.**

**This chapter you were introduced to Saetan Lupine (who's last name bears a _striking_ resemblance to Professor Lupin's, wouldn't you say?), and Darla. You also heard mentions of Rubinyan and Lillith, who will play a large role.**

**Ok, second thing, I'm thinking of changing the title of this story. It's been pointed out to me that the title can be misleading and make people think that the story is mostly about Draco and the Malfoy family, which is clearly not true. So I'm going to have a vote, and, after three chapters, however many votes I get will be the new title. Please only vote once.**

**Choices are:**

**1.Survivors of the Shadows**

**2. The Forgotten**

**3. Followers of the Darkness**

**If you are of the creatively inclined and want to mention another title that somewhat pertains to the story, please, by all means, let me know.**

**Thanks.**


	9. The First Attack

**Chapter Nine**

**The First Attack**

**

* * *

**

"Damn Potter," Draco muttered, as he followed Severus from the Potions classroom. Ahead of him Severus grunted in agreement, thought he sounded only half-hearted about it. Draco was irate at the fact that Harry had chosen to heal his friend rather than conceal his abilities, it was only by chance that no one had noticed the girls burns disappearing from her body.

Draco picked up his pace a bit to catch up with his Professor. He knew that Severus was headed to find the Vampyr and make sure that he wasn't doing anything rash. He knew they were catching up on the boy as the bond let him judge the distance between the two of them.

Neither was very surprised when their journey led them outside, and even less when Draco led the two of them to the Quidditch Pitch, where a very-healthy Hermione was watching in ill-concealed awe as Harry flew about, wings flapping gracefully, far above them.

"Miss Granger," Snape said, snapping the girl out of her astonished stupor, "are you quite alright?"

Hermione took a second to get her bearings, then nodded eagerly. "Oh yes Professor, Harry healed the burns easily. I wasn't aware that Elves had that power, of course I knew they were highly attuned to nature and all of its elements, but I hadn't considered..."

"Miss Granger," Severus interrupted, before the girl could get too into her lecture. "I trust that you will keep this information about Potter to yourself?"

Recognizing the remark for the dismissal that it was, the Gryffindor stood and nodded. "Of course Professor."

"Thank you. I expect you have somewhere to be?"

Granger nodded and hurried off, shouting out a farewell to the boy above her, which Draco severely doubt he heard.

Severus and Draco stared at each other for a second, each trying to come up with a possible plan of action for getting the angry, stress-relieving Vampyr-Veela-Elf mix out of the sky. Severus shrugged and was about to conjure the net he had used before when Draco stopped him.

"Hold on Sev, I think I have a better way."

The Veela opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Above them, Harry faltered in the air, then looked around and let himself drift to the ground when he spotted them. Severus shot the Slytherin a surprised look, clearly asking how he had gotten Harry's attention, when Malfoy just shrugged and winked. "Trick of the trade," he said.

"Screech much Malfoy?" Harry asked irritated, landing on the ground gracefully.

Severus now turned his stare to Harry. "I didn't hear anything," he admitted. Harry just looked at him and shrugged, accustomed to surprises recently.

"Maybe if you paid attention to your surroundings, I wouldn't have to whistle for you as though you were my pet dog Vampyr," Draco snapped. "What if I was the Dark Lord? I doubt he would have given you the consideration of calling attention to himself before he chopped off the wings that kept you aloft."

Harry's face fell and he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I have some stuff on my mind."

"And this was the stuff that led you to completely disregard any necessity for being careful?" Malfoy sneered, glaring when Harry looked puzzled. "Granger, Potter. Why did you heal her in the midst of potential enemies? Why would you risk something like that?"

Harry still looked puzzled. "She was hurt. I could feel her pain. I had to do something to help her."

Draco just shook his head, exasperated. "I don't know why I even try with Gryffindors. They will never be able to separate cunning and stupidity in their heads."

Severus, who had remained silent for most of the conversation, smirked. Then his face grew serious once again as he remembered the reason for Granger's healing.

"Are your wings burned Potter?" he asked, not having been able to actually assess the condition of the boy's wings since the actual incident, but figuring they couldn't be too damaged if he was able to fly.

"No actually, they're completely fine. Didn't even leave a scorch mark. In fact, I didn't even feel it at well. I'm kind of glad I don't know how to retract them yet."

Severus' eyes darkened. "You may not be able to." He sighed at the look of panic he saw on Harry's face at his statement. "It may not be such a terrible thing. I've been researching this. Your wings are instruments of flight, but they are also defense mechanisms."

In a blink of an eye, the Potions Professor pulled out his wand and cast the Cruciatus curse at Harry. Harry jumped back and pulled his wings out in front of him. The spell bounced off harmlessly. Harry glared at him, but Severus shrugged.

"Completely impenetrable. As long as no one's shooting at you behind you back you can hold them off. Of course, I'm sure there are ways to get around your wings, but for now its one of your best defenses. I suspect that is also why you can't retract your fangs or claws either, your body isn't prepared to fend for itself without it's physical manifestations of defense."

Harry looked confused. "So does that mean that in time I may be able to hide them?"

Severus shrugged. "Perhaps. No one knows too enough about Vampyrs to be sure, but it's a definite possibility."

Harry considered it for a moment, then decided that there was nothing he could do about it for the time being. Instead, he focused his energies on Severus. "I hope you gave Parkinson a months worth of detention," he growled.

Draco's voice took on an angry tinge. "He did something worse. He took away 120 points from Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "From Slytherin?"

"Parkinson showed a severe lack in judgement," Severus said. "She insulted you both beforehand, clearly showing her dislike, then proved her bad intentions with blatant hostility. Worse than that, she didn't have the ability to even force the blame on someone else. It was an action clearly unsuited to the Slytherin House."

Harry goggled for a moment, then shrugged. "As long as she won't do it again."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor's are entirely too forgiving. Whatever happened to _vengeance_?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Lord Voldemort?"

Draco winced. "Point taken."

* * *

Several hours later, after dinner, Draco halted in the hallway. He had an ominous feeling. Someone was watching him. He shook his head, laughing at himself. He didn't have time for this. He had been without Potter's contact for too long. Already, Draco was weakening. 

The two magical creatures had been granted two private rooms adjoining each other which was where Draco was headed now. Unfortunately, the genius who had designated their living quarters had decided on rooms deep within the heart of the dungeons. Slytherin territory. Dangerous for he and Harry.

Shaking his head resolutely, Draco increased his pace, his need for the Vampyr's presence outweighing his usual discretion when on dangerous ground. Which was why, when he was forcefully apprehended only a few steps later, he was so surprised.

"If you behave Veela, this won't be any more painful then it has to be."

Theodore Nott. The boy's voice was gruff, lusty, and the hands holding his arms were large, painfully strong. Draco's mind worked quickly. The boy was strong, but Nott was underestimating Draco's Veela blood. It shouldn't be too difficult to twist...

"I think not Veela."

Another voice, Blaise. Draco twisted his head to look but stopped instantly at the familiar feel of a wand jabbing at his throat.

"Good boy," his year mate murmured, flicking at one of Draco's sharpened ears experimentally and tsking when Draco flinched at the pain that came from the sensitive spot.

"Come now Draco, you must learn to control yourself."

Draco sneered, "What do you want Zabini?"

Zabini laughed, "Me? I want nothing. Theodore however, looks as though he could use some satisfaction."

Draco's face darkened as he heard Nott's hungry growl and winced as the boy tightened his grip even further.

"How did you get him to agree to help you Zabini? I've never had problems with Nott before."

Blaise grinned. "Lust can be an excellent motivator." He directed his gaze pointedly to Nott's ring finger, which, unlike Blaise's, was not covered with a Veela charm.

For the first time, Draco felt his stomach lurch in fear. The sex-lust caused by a Veela had been known to drive a man to do insane things. Things he would never even consider doing if he was in his right mind.

Zabini was speaking to Nott now. "Have some fun with him, then return him to me. I want him undamaged Theodore, do you hear me? I can't sell damaged goods. And this one's worth his weight in galleons."

Zabini started to retract his wand, then paused, remembering something. "Oh yeah." He pulled out a syringe, then, in a quick movement, plunged it into Draco's arm.

"Just a sedative. You understand I'm sure."

And Draco's body, already weakened from lack of contact with Potter as the bond demanded, quivered and weakened.

As soon as Zabini was out of their sight, Nott twisted Draco around and pulled him flush against his front, capturing the Veela's mouth in a cruel, vicious kiss.

Draco tried to push him away, but his movements were lethargic at best. Nott merely caught his wrists in his hand and used his other to push Draco even further against himself, rendering him immobile.

Draco whimpered involuntarily as Nott pushed his tongue further into him and he choked, unable to bite down. When Nott finally withdrew, leaving Draco's mouth bruised and tender, Draco gasped for air and would have collapsed had Nott had not had such a strong hold on him.

Before Draco could even comprehend what was happening, Nott had pushed him against the wall, and was in his mouth again, fumbling at Draco's pants and ignoring Draco's senseless cries and pleas as the boy slipped deeper into blackness.

Just as Draco was about to lose all hope and succumb to unconsciousness, he heard a voice.

"What's going on here?"

Harry.

* * *

And then there was darkness. 

"What's going on here?" Harry repeated, noting with alarm how Draco's body suddenly went slack.

"Go away Potter," Nott said, pausing his attack of Draco's mouth. "This is between me and the Veela."

Harry's eyes flickered to Nott's hand only to find that the Veela charm almost all of the students wore was suspiciously absent from Nott's finger.

"This isn't you Nott. The Veela lure is driving you crazy," Harry took a step forward, tentatively. Nott noticed and lashed out on Draco, leaving a bruise on the unconscious boy's face. Harry stopped.

"Come any closer and I'll hurt him worse than that," the Slytherin threatened.

"Calm down Theodore," Harry said, allowing some of his Veela side's melodic voice to come through. "It will be alright."

"He's mine Potter," Nott growled. "You can't have him." The boy's voice wavered and Harry felt a tingle of hope that Draco's lure was wearing off.

"You aren't in control of your own body right now Theodore," Harry said gently. "This isn't what you actually want."

Nott lessened his hold on Draco slightly, and Harry, remembering what the book had said about the Veela song, hummed a bit, forcing his wish for Nott to overcome the lure into his voice.

The older Slytherin's eyes grew heavy and he released Draco altogether, letting both of them drop to the floor.

Hary sighed and, conjuring up stretchers, brought them both to the hospital wing.

* * *

"So you found Mr. Malfoy being accosted in the hall and, using the Veela song, forced Mr. Nott to release him?" 

Harry glared at the headmaster, "That _is_ what I said, Professor. Though it was more of a hum than a song."

The headmaster shook his head irately. "I don't think you understand the situation here Harry. You can't just use your magic as a Veela on students like that."

"And why not?" Harry asked disbelievingly. "He was harming Malfoy, who was completely helpless by the way, oh, and did I mention? Drugged. Nott is lucky I only put him to sleep."

"We don't know that it was Nott who drugged him Harry...and we won't know until Mr. Malfoy wakes up."

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Harry asked, the concern evident in his voice. It was over an hour since Harry had brought the two Slytherins up to the hospital wing and neither had woken up. Dumbledore had had to come to the wing, just to keep Harry calm.

"It was a muggle drug. A sedative. Magic can't flush it out. Have no fear Harry, it will wear off in time."

"And Nott?"

"The Veela song works in mysterious ways. It will wear off when it's purpose is met, when your wish is fulfilled."

"All I wanted was for Draco to be away," Harry said.

"Then I suspect that when Draco awakes, so too will Mr. Nott."

The door opened and Harry and Dumbledore turned to see Severus enter, shooting a venomous glare at the headmaster.

"I told you when you placed them there that the dungeons were not the safest place for them," Severus said accusingly.

"I assure you that we will take better precautions in the future."

"I don't give a dam about your precautions Albus! My godson was assaulted, nearly violated. If Potter hadn't of been there he would have been."

Harry was startled. He'd never seen his greasy potions master care so much before. It was mind boggling.

Severus looked as though he was going to say more but at that moment both Draco and Nott awoke.

"What's going on?" Draco queried lethargically. Then, remembering, his eyes snapped open. "What happened? Where is Blaise? Did Nott...did Nott..."

Harry, taking pity, answered him. "No Draco. I stopped him before he could do anything more than give you a couple bruises."

Draco touched his cheek and winced. Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Blaise Zabini, Draco?" Severus asked. "Is that who drugged you?"

"Oh crap," Nott's voice came from the other bed, weak at the sound of Blaise's name.

Severus sneered. "You could say that."

Draco touched his godfather's arm. "It wasn't Ted's fault Sev. He was tricked. Blaise took his charm."

Sev's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly conjured another one, holding it out to Nott who took it gratefully.

"Do you know what Mr. Zabini's intentions were Mr. Nott?" The headmaster questioned. Theodore nodded.

"His uncle's a Veela trader. When Blaise sent him news about Potter and Draco he got real interested, promised Blaise part of the profit if he sent Draco to him."

Harry's eyes widened. "Did he just say Veela traders?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are so naive Potter. I thought you read about this."

"Of course I did, but I didn't take it literally. Are we in a lot of danger?"

Severus sent the Gryffindor his trademark sneer. "I doubt you're in any more danger than you usually are. Traders normally concentrate on full bloods, not part-bloods. Draco however is full-blooded and male which increases his value."

Draco made an uncomfortable noise. "Can we stop talking as thought I'm something to be sold please?"

Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room at that moment and after a thorough check-up of each boy she pronounced that Nott was free to go, but Draco was to stay the night so she could make sure the sedative was completely out of his system.

"That's really not necessary Madame," Harry said after Nott had left the room, placing his hands over Draco's face and healing the bruise there, then running his hands over Draco's body and heaving a contented sigh when he found no sign of the sedative. "He's perfectly fine."

Madame Pomfrey gaped at him while the other three glared heatedly. He shrugged. "Well, there's no point in making a healthy person stay overnight in a hospital wing is there?"

The nurse snapped out of it at that statement and glared at him as well. "Very well, shoo then. Get out."

* * *

_"You know Remus," Saetan said. "It would save us both the trouble if you would just tell me who the Vampyr is, instead of leading me on this ridiculous quest to that magic school of yours."_

_"You know Saetan," Remus said, copying the Vampyr's tone. "If you read the paper, I wouldn't have to answer that question. I'm sure it's all over the place by now." _

_Saetan's face darkened. "You had best be joking with me Remus." _

_When Remus didn't reply he cursed. "I cannot believe that this idiot would reveal himself to the entire world. As soon as I find him and learn who his parents are there are going to be some severe consequences for revealing himself." _

_Remus gulped. "You might want to take it easy on him Saetan..." he trailed off. _

_"Wolf-friend, if I took it easy on someone who revealed his identity to the world, pigs would fly even in the muggle world." _

_Remus just sighed and threw some floo powder into the fire. "Hogwarts," he said, and stepped through the flame." Several minutes later, Saetan Lupine headed for the Forbidden Forest, high above the clouds and out of sight.

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for all your input about the title everyone. Some people have brought to my attention that some of the title selections don't make a lot of sense. I have to disagree with this. While some things may not be apparant now, things will come to light which will show how these titles are pertinent to the story. Regardless, I've decided to retract the vote for now and consider some possible alternatives. Thank you.


	10. The Letter

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

The mood at Hogwarts was tense for the following week. Word of the attack had spread quickly and students talked in hushed whispers about what had happened between the two creatures and their Slytherin attackers. No actions had been made against Blaise Zabini, as there was little evidence that could be presented as to his guilt. Draco had received strict instructions to stay away from the boy from Severus, and Harry made due with shooting the Slytherin murderous looks every time they crossed paths.

Meanwhile, students went out of their way to make sure both Harry and Draco noticed that they were wearing their Veela charms. However, while these charms stopped their supernatural allure from effecting and befuddling the minds of both students and teachers, they did little in regard to Harry and Draco's natural beauty and allure. So while no one was pouncing on either of the two, there was no shortage of lustful gazes.

Draco seemed to take from his experience with the young Veela trader a certain weariness which rather took away from all the smugness he would usually have felt at all the attention that was directed towards him. He also had become rather isolated, concentrating more on controlling his Veela enhancements, and studying, as he had few friends to talk to.

The bond between Harry and Draco had continued to progress to a point that the two were aware of each others presence to a certain extent and could find each other in emergencies. Draco could go for almost half a day at a time without contact with Harry, which relieved both of them, as much as they were coming to rely on each others presence.

It was one morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, almost a week after the attack on Draco, that the next big event took attention away from the two creatures.

Harry was just pouring some sugar into his coffee, much to Hermione's disdainful looks, and comments about how it would undoubtedly stunt his growth-to which Harry snidely replied that the Dursley's had already seen to that-when Dumbledore stood and made an announcement.

"Students, your teachers will soon be coming around to give you your new, revised class schedules, as our Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been, finally, filled," Dumbledore said, silencing the hall and catching many students immediate attention. "I am pleased to announce that Professor Remus Lupin has agreed to take up the post once again."

That was when the students noticed the slightly graying, amber-eyed man sitting next to Professor Snape at the Head Table. Remus gave a small wave with his hand and continued on with breakfast, seemingly impassive to the chattering which suddenly started at the announcement. Harry caught the werewolf's eye and Remus gave him an appraising look. Harry blushed and mouthed that they would have to talk later. Remus nodded.

* * *

After lunch, the students piled excitedly into the DADA classroom, where their professor sat calmly with his hands folded calmly on his desk, watching them all silently until they quieted and sat down, looking at him attentively. He smiled at them.

"Well, it seems that I have finally broken the record," Remus said, and the class laughed politely. "Unfortunately, it seems that we have a lot to catch up on. It looks as though your fifth year teacher was less than adequate..." he waited patiently for all the boos to die down and then continued, "and your fourth year teacher seems to have concentrated on material that was not included on the Hogwarts syllabus. Therefor we have a lot of ground to cover this year, especially at the NEWT level. Everyone needs to be prepared for a lot of work, in return I'll do my best to make sure you all understand the material, is this acceptable?"

Remus waited for the nods of agreement and continued on when the came.

"Until about the Season Break, we'll be concentrating mostly on magical creatures. Now I'm sure you'll remember that we studied some of the more dangerous creatures during your third year, but with some recent events," his eyes shifted over to meet Harry, who refrained from smirking, "it seems that it would be prudent to go over some of the finer points on some of this material, as well as ways to defend yourself from these creatures if it proves necessary."

By this time, most of the class was shooting glances at Harry who shifted in his seat at the attention and shot Remus a withering glare. Remus fought a chuckle and continued. "Later on we'll concentrate on some more offensive spells and maneuvers that are pertinent when fighting dark magic. Up to this point, you've concentrated mostly on defensive tactics, but the Ministry has recognized the Wizarding World's rather unique situation and has required that students learn spells that will help them not only defend against, but also capture and stop Dark Wizards and other Dark Creatures."

Remus spent the rest of the class period outlining the curriculum and the dismissed the class. He indicated that Harry should stay behind and he obliged. Remus made sure that the door was firmly shut, then turned to Harry with a wide grin.

"So how was the transition into a 'dangerous beast'?" Remus questioned him jokingly. Harry glowered.

"About as well as can be expected," Harry responded. "But you know us dark creatures Professor, we often overreact."

"Please, just call me Remus when we're alone Harry. After all, with," Remus' breath caught, "with Sirius gone, I'm your Guardian in the Wizardin World."

"Alright Remus," Harry said. "So why didn't you tell me about this?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think I knew?"

Harry snorted. "Please, even if you had heard about this in the newspaper, you didn't even look surprised in the slightest to see me like this. This indicates that you expected it. Maybe you even saw my mother in her Vampyric form. And Remus, I can smell the werewolf in your blood, just as you can spell the Vampyr in mine. There's no way that could have escaped your notice with my mother, or even my father."

Remus scratched his head. "Ok kid, you caught me. I knew about your mother, even though she stayed under a concealment charm most of her life. And I knew about your father too, though he was unaware of it himself to an extent. He had the recessive gene you see, while you've inherited the dominant. I did however, have many discussions with your grandparents on your father's side about their blood. Your father knew what they were, though I doubt it ever fazed him when he never inherited some of their traits...he was quite happy the way he was."

Harry quirked his head at the mention of his grandparents, interested, but figured that they were a topic for another day. Remus continued.

"I wanted to warn you Harry. There aren't too many Vampyr's out there, and none except you in the open. You might want to be careful. There are some," Remus faltered for a second, "who would rather you out of the spotlight."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What do you mean Remus?"

"Just be careful pup, don't let your guard down when you're out alone."

The conversation ended.

* * *

Draco quickly became immune to the hullabaloo around him at breakfast. The news about the werewolf was unpleasant, but hardly a suitable topic for conversation. He remained obdurately oblivious to the fact that his prejudices towards the werewolf were unjustified, seeing as he was now a classifiable "creature" himself. At least he didn't turn into a full-fledged animal once a month.

He was much more interested in the letter that lie open before him. It was a surprise to say the least.

_Dear Draconis, _

_We greet you in the name of Hestia _(1)_, the hearth mother. Welcome, young one, into the fold. At this point, you wonder who greets you in this manner. I, the Queen of the Western Veela, have taken the name Hera _(2)_, in honor of our Great Mother, and have vowed to watch over those whom I rule. I understand that this seems strange to you now young one. _

_What is important at present is that you are in great danger. Without the protection of the Free Veela you are vulnerable. The absence of a mate puts you even more at risk. You are new to your inheritance, and your parents have forsaken you. In light of this, I offer the protection of your people. _

_Do not think you can handle this burden alone Draconis. You are unaware of that which threatens you. You do not know the protections you must invoke to keep yourself in the clutches of liberty and freedom. You need guidance. _

_May Hlin _(3), _lover of justice watch over you and cast you in the wing of her protection while you consider this offer. You need not do this alone young Draconis . _

_Hera _

_Queen Mother of the Wester Veela_

Draco sat in shock for a good few minutes. The letter had confused him at first, with all the mentions of the Lost Gods, but the message was clear. He was being offered protection from his people. Protection he desperately needed, considering the experience with Zabini.

He looked up at the Head Table and caught Severus' eye. His godfather was watching him suspiciously. Draco sighed and approached the Head Table, nodding respectfully to the Headmaster.

"Sir, I was hoping that I might have a word with you," Draco requested. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Of course, my boy. Shall we proceed to my office?"

The Headmaster stood and Draco followed, noting absently that Severus followed them, but he had not expected less. When they reached the Headmaster's office and they were comfortably seated, Draco mutely handed the headmaster the letter and Dumbledore read it and then passed it on to Severus. When both had read it, Dumbledore spoke.

"What would you like to do Draco?"

"I'm not sure sir," Draco replied honestly. "If the protection they offer is genuine then it could prove invaluable."

"Yes indeed," Dumbledore commented lightly. "For you as well as Mr. Potter, I would think."

"They didn't mention Potter in the letter," Severus said sharply.

"I doubt they know of Harry's blood. But that is not an issue at present. I believe that if these Veela are willing to send someone to the school that it would be quite prudent to have them come. You need help learning to control you're Veela allure, and so does Harry. Also, the Veela culture is one of great mystery and it would do you well to understand that which you are Draco."

"So I should write them back then?" Draco asked to clarify. "Invite them to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded and Draco excused himself.

He had a letter to write.

* * *

_1) (Hestia) The Greek Goddess of the Hearth_

_2) (Hera) The Greek Queen Goddess of Marriage and Birth_

_3)(Hlin) Norse Goddess of Protection_

_A/N I know you think I'm crazy using all these old fashioned deities but you'll understand in time.. Now, on with the story.

* * *

_

Harry was just making his way up to the Common Room for some much needed free time, when McGonagall stopped him in the corridor, a grave look on her face. His stomach instantly plummeted.

"Mr. Potter," she began. "I'm afraid I had some bad news."

Harry lowered his eyes, preparing for the worst. "What is it Professor?"

She sighed, and he could detect honest regret in her voice when she spoke again. "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that you can no longer compete on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Harry looked up sharply. His eyes grew angry. Playing Quidditch was one of his great loves. It was something he was GOOD at, damn it.

The Transfiguration teacher seemed to notice the angry glint in her student's eye. "I'm sorry Potter, the rules of Quidditch strictly state that no outside flying devices may be used in the game."

His mind caught on. His wings. He wasn't allowed to play his favorite game, because of what he _was_. He opened his mouth to start yelling, but McGonagall put a hand up to stop him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Potter, but it's out of my hands."

She walked away swiftly and Harry turned on his heel and marched to the Common Room, slamming the portrait door behind him and ignoring the Fat Lady's loud squawk of indignation. Ron and Hermione, who had been sitting in front of the fire waiting for him looked up at him sharply.

"What is it mate?"

Harry considered venting at his red headed friend, but instead just sank down in the armchair with an aggrieved sigh, pulling his wings tightly around him to avoid crushing them. "I'm not allowed to play Quidditch anymore."

Ron gasped, as Harry knew he would, and stated angrily, "But mate, how can they do that? You _love_ Quidditch."

Hermione snapped at him. "Isn't it obvious Ronald, his wings. He can't play because of his wings."

"That doesn't make it any better," Ron argued. "They're stopping him from doing something that he loves because of something that's part of _who_ he is. Honestly, they should just let him use his wings to play the game."

Harry silently thanked Ron for expressing his feelings, as that was exactly what Harry had been thinking. Hermione however, had other ideas.

"Honestly," she said. "I think this is probably a good thing. Oh don't look at me like that you two. Don't you think you have enough on your plate Harry? With Quidditch out of your mind, you can concentrate on more important things, like your studies."

Harry painlessly conjured an apple and tossed it to her. "There's hardly a need for that 'Mione."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT QUIDDITCH HERMIONE?" Ron asked her angrily.

"SOME THINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN QUIDDITCH RONALD!" Hermione shouted back.

Harry sighed and blocked out the rest of the conversation, hardly noticing when the two left the Common Room, parting ways with an angry huff.

* * *

In his office, after his Veela student and Potions Master had left, Dumbledore got an idea. The Veela's letter had inspired a more original thought in the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Putting his thoughts together, he reached out for a pen and parchment and wrote a letter to the Elves. (A/N change in the way I'm spelling Elfs by the way. Ex. Elfs-Elves. Elfin-Elvin.)

* * *

In an attempt to console himself, Harry went out to the Quidditch Pitch to fly around for a little while. As usual, flying completely free of any wizarding restraints such as brooms eventually relaxed his perplexed mind and he began to think rationally again.

Quidditch wasn't as important as it once was. He had only held on to Quidditch for so long because of the thrill of flying and now he had the means to do that for the rest of his life. He no longer needed Quidditch as an excuse. And, afterall, it wasn't a lifelong ban or anything such as he had faced last year. As soon as he could conceal his wings he could play again.

Harry was so distracted by these thoughts that he barely noticed when he started to fly out of the boundaries of the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and nearer to the area closer to the Forbidden Forest.

When Harry realized where he was he started to veer back when a vague sense took hold of him. Concentrating on this odd feeling, he realized that it was similar to when he was seeing Wizarding Auras. He could _feel_ power in the area. Strong power. And it was coming closer to him.

Trying to keep his cool, but well aware of what sort of creatures existed in the Forbidden Forest, Harry increased his speed in leaving the area, when suddenly he was attacked in the air.

A force pulled him from where he was flying nearly one hundred feet in the air and forced him back to the ground. When he reached it, he fumbled and fell, his body splayed stomach down and his face forced to a side. Above him his hands were gripped by another's sturdy hands and his body was covered by wings larger and darker than his own. His heart lurched.

Hot breath brushed against his face and Harry caught a glint of an emerald green gaze from where his face was flattened to the ground. Every sense was screaming _danger! Danger!_ But there was little he could do. This stranger was stronger than him and had him pinned down.

"I hope you are able to explain yourself Childe," the voice said, his accent sounding odd yet elegant and refined. His voice was deep and his tone was hard. Harry shivered, but forced himself to answer.

"I don't know what you mean," Harry said honestly. "But if you release me, we may be able to work this out."

"When I return you to your parents you will have much to answer to," the voice warned, Harry forced out a gruff laugh.

"Have fun with that. My parents are dead."

The person above him hissed. "Impossible. I know of every Vampyric death, I keep close track of every one of them."

"Then you would know of my mother's death," Harry said. "Lily Potter."

The man gasped and released Harry abruptly, pulling himself off of the pinned Gryffindor. Harry quickly got his bearings and stood up, assessing the man in front of him.

The man had dark, straight, black hair which fell to just beyond his shoulders. His eyes were the same emerald green as Harry's and shone with a preternatural light. His fingernails were sharpened and tinted with a natural black, and his wings were of a pure ebony, accentuated with no other color. The man stood six foot and had just as large a wingspan, and his lip was pressed with a fang, as he seemed deep in thought.

He was, quite obviously, a Vampyr.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice wavering slightly in the presence of this elder Vampyr.

The man looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"I am Saetan Lupine, Childe. I am your Grandfather."


	11. The Encounter

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Harry stuttered a bit as he got his bearings back. "I'm sorry," he said, his neck straining forward in disbelief. "You're my what?"

Saetan let loose a relatively bemused chuckle. "I'm your Grandfather Childe. I was Lily's Sire."

"What...how!" Harry cried regarding the man-who appeared perhaps in his mid-thirties-"Surely if I had family...you don't look a day over thirty-five...Dumbledore wouldn't have sent me to live with the Dursleys..." he trailed off at Saetan's rather sudden solemnity at the sound of the Dursleys.

"You will find that Vampyr's age very slowly my Childe," Saetan said. "And it is that very same ability that also puts us at odds with the modern world. If I had know you had survived that fateful attack upon my daughter and her mate, I would have taken you in that very same night. Alas, Vampyr's remain, mostly in isolation, I did not know that Lily's Childe still roamed this world. If I had then I would have taken your from those _mortals_ care."

Harry snorted in anger. All those years of abuse at the Dursley's. All that pain and suffering. The isolation and seclusion of living in a cupboard under the stairs. The constant pressure on his mind and body. The continual repetition that he _was a freak_. Insisted upon so often that he eventually came to believe it himself. The slight solace that all of this was for a reason. That he was being protected by his mother's blood. His last remaining relatives. And now that was all for naught.

"You..." Harry said, voice shaking with barely suppressed rage. "Have no excuse. Your daughter was killed. You knew that. Your daughter was killed by a raving lunatic and you didn't think enough to check up on her child? On a baby that couldn't fend for itself. You live in such isolation that you don't even pay attention to your very BLOOD?"

Saetan assessed him calmly. "Childe, I never met your mother. Lily's inheritance was controllable and concealed, and Dawnelle-your grandmother-never told me she had been pregnant before she died. I learned of her existence from another source, barely a year before you were born. After that, I watched over you both after your birth, but I was not nearby the night of the attack, and I believed you had died."

While he had been speaking, Saetan had retracted his wings, claws, and fangs, and now looked relatively human, save for his eyes, which still looked eerily supernatural. Harry shifted his wings in agitation. Saetan chuckled under his breath, ignoring Harry's glare.

"Control comes in time Childe," Saetan said lightly. "More so for you with your diluted blood."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, apparently trying to decide whether or not he was being insulted. Saetan's face remained passive, giving Harry no cause to lean one way or the other. Harry shrugged it off.

"Vampyr's have few rules," Saetan said slowly. "But one of the few we do have is that we remain in the shadows. We do not live in the open. It is far to dangerous. Isolation gives us security, so much so that people actually begin to question whether or not we actually exist. And with your foolishness all of that security has been thrown to the wind."

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Harry shouted. "I didn't understand what was happening. It's not like you or any other Vampyr showed up to tell me what to expect. I had to be _told_ what exactly I was. So excuse me if I wasn't overly concerned with staying hidden."

Saetan regarded him carefully. "The question is what to do with you now that you have already been out in the open? It is clear that you do not know how to control your inheritance, and you can not remain here with these _mortals_ (the word was said in disgust). Yet you retain a public persona and there would be complicated questions should you disappear."

Harry sputtered. "_This_ isn't up for discussion. I'm not about to disappear. If you wanted the existence of Vampyrs to remain hidden you should have seen to it that you didn't leave any unsuspecting teenagers out to face the harsh reality of their inhuman natures alone."

Saetan shook his head. "You don't understand our culture Childe. This has never happened before. Save for you and your mother, no Childe has ever come into their inheritance unknowingly. And none but you have ever made a spectacle out of it. As you are still a minor you are my responsibility in the lack of another Vampyric guardian."

Harry grumbled. "I'm not _just_ a Vampyr you know. You don't have ultimate say over my doings. Actually, you don't have any say over me at all. You don't have any legal rights to me."

"We shall see about that Childe. As your last remaining relative I should have all custodial rights. And if I don't automatically it should not be hard to go through the channels to receive them."

Harry exploded. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! You haven't been around for me at any time...haven't cared at all until I ruin your precious secret. NO! Don't give me that crap about not knowing I was alive. I don't care! YOU. DON'T. KNOW. ME. And now I'm going to walk away, and _we_ are never going to speak again."

Harry turned on his heel and started to walk in the direction of Hogwarts. He made it a couple of steps when he was enveloped in large dark wings and seconds later found himself in the air.

_Well_, thought Harry_, it was worth a shot._

Saetan carried his grand-Childe off towards the mortal magic school after the boy's emotional outburst. He had half a mind to take the Childe home with him, but was bright enough to realize that the disappearance of the "Boy-Who-Lived" (Saetan wasn't so dense as to never have heard that title, just never had connected the dots to his grandson) would cause an all-out manhunt in the Wizarding World. A man-hunt that Saetan could ill afford. Which was why he was planning on doing things vaguely legally.

As sole remaining relative to the boy it should be easy to receive custodial and parental rights to him through any government. It would be more difficult without the boy's cooperation, but still possible. Add that to the fact that magical creatures had the right to take charge of orphaned magical creatures of the same ilk, and he had a rock solid case.

Still, there remained the matter of secrecy. Saetan figured that the boy's transformation could be explained away give a few years or so. A genetic mutation of submissive genes or some such excuse. Saetan could risk those assumptions.

What Saetan could not risk was the exposure of his kind. After the massacres following the Grindelwald episode-most of whom had died were actually innocent of the charges-Saetan, as the leader of the Vampyrs had taken great pains to ensure that such happenings would never occur again.

He would make sure that his GrandChilde was well taken care of, safe within the folds of the Vampyric world, he couldn't do otherwise. But staying out in the public eye wasn't an option.

* * *

Draco grumbled slightly as he followed the bond-trail to find a missing Vampyr. He hadn't seen Harry since right before he had gone flying, several hours before. It was nearing curfew now and, loathe as he was to admit it, he was becoming concerned. The impossible Gryffindor usually came to him once more to solidify the bond for the night.

The Veela shook his head at his own foolishness as he followed the trail up to the Owlrey. Potter was probably just sending off a letter or visiting with his snowy owl-Hedwig, he believed. His hand hesitated on the doorknob before he opened it. He didn't want to seem too needy, too dependent. He sighed and twisted the know...and was surprised when it didn't turn.

He stepped back in confusion. What possible reason could Potter have for being locked up in an Owlrey? Now natural Slytherin curiosity had taken hold and all sense of caution was thrown to the wind in the hopes of finding the Gryffindor Golden Boy doing something particularly nefarious.

"_Alohamora," _Draco cast and the lock on the door clicked open. He twisted the knob and entered the Owlrey...

Only to be faced by a raging Potter springing at him, but falling back an inch before his face. The Vampyr's eyes were blood red with visible anger and his fangs had bit into his lip, leaving a trail of blood flowing to his chin.

The Vampyr was secured to one of the poles in the Owlrey by a chain which ran to a sturdy metal cuff snapped on Harry's right wrist. The room was practically pulsing with suppressed magic.

Draco, thoroughly startled and trying his damndest to seem impassive, assessed all this and caught Harry's eyes, waiting patiently until the Gryffindor acknowledged him and calmed down slightly.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted curtly. "You were not who I was expecting."

Figuring that was as close to an apology as he would receive for the boy's abrupt attack, Draco persisted on with questioning him in the most eloquent way he could think of.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here Potter?" he demanded, waving his hand haphazardly at the chain and Harry's "teetering-on-the-edge" mentality.

"I wish I knew that myself Malfoy," Potter sneered. "One moment I was flying out near the Quidditch Pitch, the next I was tackled to the ground by my psychotic grandfather who seems to be under the MISTAKEN impression that he is going to gain custody of me and whisk me out of the Wizarding World forever. I resisted the idea of course, and the next thing I know...after being commandeered through the air...I end up in the Owlrey, birds springing everywhere, and CHAINED TO A FUCKING POLE!"

Draco pursed his lips. "You realize of course Potter that you could easily break that chain?" He indicated the boy's free hand and referred to the Vampyr's inhuman strength.

Harry snorted. "The idea has been tried and found wanting," he muttered, flashing his red left hand–raw from trying to pry off the cuff. "It's obviously spelled against magic too, or at least, it's spelled against me."

During their conversation, the boy's eyes had lost most of their red tint and his fangs hand retracted slightly, leaving him looking mostly tired...and vulnerable.

Harry sank to the ground. "I don't like this Draco..." he admitted softly. "I don't like being chained up like this. It makes me feel like some kind of animal... I used to be chained up like this all the time..." the boy trailed off, sounding uncertain and mostly speaking to himself. Draco felt a strange bout of sympathy remembering the abuse he and his godfather had discovered prior to Harry's inheritance.

"_Alohamora_," Draco attempted, directly the spell at the cuff on Harry's wrist. Nothing happened and Draco was hardly surprised.

"Damn," he muttered, "well that didn't work..."

"That would be," said a new voice suddenly, "because that chain is keyed directly to me."

Turning around abruptly, Draco's silvery gaze met emerald eyes and both snarled in recognition. Beside the seemingly human Vampyr stood a tired werewolf. Lupin.

At the sight of his captor, Harry's eyes had regained their fiery glow and he had stood, spreading his wings imposingly, looking every bit the fallen angel. His lips were even pulled back in a feral snarl, exposing his fangs.

Despite this, the other Vampyr didn't even flinch when he looked on Harry. Lupin, though running a tired hand through his slightly graying hair, didn't seem surprised. Draco took a weary step back.

The werewolf turned to the older Vampyr accusingly. "Really Saetan," he exclaimed. "Was this necessary?" He didn't wait for an answer and turned to Harry. "It's ok Harry. Just calm down. Your grandfather was just slightly overzealous."

Harry cocked his head, seemingly in thought. Then, slowly, his eyes reverted to their usual emerald color, though they retained a hard glint.

"Get this thing off of me," the Gryffindor demanded, shaking the chain. Lupin sent Saetan an expectant look.

"Oh all right," the man grumbled darkly. "But when he goes crazy and tries to kill you, don't blame me."

"The only one in this room I'd like to try and kill is you," Harry sneered.

Saetan sighed and shrugged his shoulders in a "what-can-you-do" manner. He approached Harry cautiously and tapped his hand against the cuff. "Release," he commanded, and the cuff fell away and vanished before it hit the floor.

Harry's attack on Saetan was sudden and, to Draco, utterly unexpected. He leaped at his grandfather, fangs enlarged and claws reaching for his throat.

Luckily, Draco was the only one who had not expected such an attack. Remus and Saetan had both been prepared. In seconds, Harry was pinned against the wall by his grandfather and Remus was speaking urgently in Harry's pointed ear.

"Harry, this isn't what you want," Remus said to the ruby-eyed Gryffindor. "Don't let this anger control you Harry. Just calm down. That's it." Harry's eyes reverted to their usual emerald intensity. Saetan stepped back. "Good."

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, eyeing Saetan warily. "What the hell do you think you're playing at? And you," he addressed Lupin. "How do you know him?"

"Perhaps," said Saetan imperiously. "We could discuss this in a more suitable environment?" He eyed their surroundings with distaste.

Remus chuckled in an indulgent manner. "You and your high-class sensibilities Saetan," he shook his head. "We'll go to my quarters."

The walk to Remus' rooms was uneventful. As it was after curfew there were no students wandering the halls. Harry stayed as far away from Saetan as possible. Stopping in front of a portrait of an armored knight Remus turned to Draco.

"Perhaps you..." he began.

"I'm not leaving," Draco cut him off shortly in a tone that brooked no argument. Remus nodded reluctantly.

The four magical beings entered a modestly adorned living room with two leather couches and an armchair settled near a rug in front of the fire. A bedroom and bathroom ran off of this main room, their doors closed.

Saetan settled back in the armchair while Harry sat next to Draco on the couch furthest from him. Lupin, quite obviously playing mediator, settled down on the couch between them.

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence for a few moments and then Remus spoke.

"I suppose you have a few questions."

* * *

_Hey everyone. This was mostly just a filler chapter but it's effective none the less. An issue has come up that I think needs to be discussed._

_THIS IS A NON-SLASH STORY. I think I mentioned that in the summary but just in case some people have been unjustly holding out for a HPDM pairing, its not gonna happen. Sorry to everyone that has been misled. It is not and never has been my intention to have such a pairing. I do have plans for romance on both Harry and Draco's parts, but that will happen in a short while._

_So once again, my apologies and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. --_


	12. The Explanation

**Blood of a Malfoy**

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

Harry fixed Remus with a hard stare but said nothing. The werewolf spared Saetan a nervous glance before swallowing hard and clearing his throat.

"Right," Remus said. "I was seven when I was bitten. My attacker was a man I knew, someone my family had frequent squabbles with. My family knew he was a werewolf and they despised him for it. I knew it as well. So why I was outside that night, of all nights, away from the protection of my family's security ward, is a mystery to me still to this day.

"I was walking down a small, narrow path in a forest nearby my house, escaping punishment I believe, for avoiding my chores for the day, when I found my way blocked by a large, angry beast. Still a child, and not quite understanding the danger which lay before me, I reached a hand out to touch it, perhaps to see if it was real. Before my hand made contact the werewolf let loose an angry growl and bit me."

Remus ran a hand down his face and sighed at the memory, shaking his head sadly. " I don't truly know why I'm still alive as I was easy prey, but lost consciousness from the shock and didn't reawaken till morning."

At this point Harry looked lost between pitying Remus and confusion as to where this was going, and why Remus was telling him this particular story at the moment.

"I walked back to my home in a daze. My mother was frantic. I had been gone for an entire night. She enveloped me in a hug, my father standing slightly behind her. She pulled back and it was then she saw my hand. She screamed. My father's face tightened and reddened and he pulled my mother away from me and into the house. I stood there, stung by the rejection. Moments later, my father reappeared, a small pouch in hand. He pressed the pouch into my hand, whispered 'werewolf be gone from our midst' and I felt the tug of a portkey.

"The next I knew, I stood deep in the depths of a darkened forest. I was seven years old and did not yet realize the hopelessness of my situation. Bitten, a werewolf, not yet fully grown, weak and defenseless, prone to the dangers of a forest lying in an unknown location far from that which I was familiar with.

"I opened the pouch which had transported me here, hoping my father had left some clue as to how I could return home. To my dismay, the pouch contained twenty galleons, a loaf of bread and a water bottle."

Beside Harry, Draco gasped in recognition. Remus still looked pained by the memory. Harry regarded the two of them with confusion. Draco saw it and snorted.

"It's a purebloods way of disowning their children Potter. Leave the child twenty galleons from the family's private vault, enough to perhaps rent a room for a week or two, bread and water, from the family's private stores. The parent is saying in essence 'this is the last I give you, you are now on your own'. In that moment, the child goes to either a willing guardian to watch over them or they become an emancipated minor. The disownment is perfectly legal in the eyes of the Ministry and the child, if younger than the age of twelve loses their last name. If they are older than twelve, and are already in training to become a full-fledged Wizard, the disownment is seen as a separation of names and the child retains their last name, becoming the head of an entirely new and different family."

Remus nodded approvingly. "Yes, that is quite right Mr. Malfoy, of course you would know wouldn't you?" The werewolf shrugged. "There was little I could do, I recognized the meaning of the contents immediately. I sat on the forest floor, accepting, at seven years old, that I would soon die. I lay down, and I cried."

Remus stopped speaking and looked at Saetan pointedly. The Vampyr sneered slightly and picked up where the werewolf had left off.

"I was hunting that day. The full moon the night before had reawakened the blood lust in me as it always does. I had hoped to bring down a bear or a deer to abate it, but was sidetracked by the sight of a mortal child, crying on the forest floor. I swooped down to question him as to how he had come to be in my Coven's forest.

"When I was close enough, I smelt the fresh scent of werewolf, then noted the sweet odor of blood. I realized quickly the child was newly inflicted, and had likely been abandoned. I considered my options. I could return the boy to the humans, but I could not be assured that they would not cast him out once more. I could take him back with me, to the Coven. But Vampyr's are secretive by nature, and bringing a mortal into our midst, even an infected child, would be a breach of they security. I could leave him to his own devices, but there were dangers far more lethal to a human in that forest than a Vampyric lifestyle. I am not so heartless as to condemn a seven year old to death."

Harry snorted derisively at this, but Saetan ignored him and continued.

"I had little choice, I brought the boy to my Coven. There was a large protest to this action before, and some, perhaps, questioned my sanity. I ignored them. The boy, I learned was named Remus. He gave no last name, and when I saw the contents of his pouch, I did not question him on this. I recognized the magical people's method of disownment. Remus had not last name.

"In reality, Remus became my adopted son. I gifted him with a variation on my last name, Lupine, and he became Remus Lupin, a fitting name. When he was of age, I sent him to Hogwarts, with strict instructions not to tell the wizards where and with whom he had been raised. For all they knew, Remus was but a Muggleborn Wizard, somehow inflicted with lycanthropy."

Saetan stopped speaking, and sat still with a speculative look on his face. Remus watched Harry carefully, gaging his reaction. Draco sat expressionless beside him. Harry seemed to be attempting to understand exactly what was going on. His grandfather, who had attacked him, was the adopted father of Moony, one of his father's best friends, and a man who had always looked out for harry's best interests? It didn't seem possible. And that still left the question...

"Ok, what does this have to do with why you attacked me?"

"Ah, the impatience of youth," Saetan said. "We are coming to that Childe. When Remus was in his sixth year, he came upon the scent of a Vampyr at Hogwarts. Familiar with the scent of course, he recognized it and was able to follow it directly to its source, your mother, Lily Evans.

"He, of course, mailed me at once and then confronted Lily. Neither they, nor I, knew at that time she was my daughter. Remus contacted me because he was well aware of the isolation that the Vampyr's tend to have and was concerned about one being so out in the open. But he assured me that Lily was not breaking any of the Coven Laws, and keeping a low profile. He told her nothing of his upbringing or the Vampyrs he had met, and attributed his knowledge of her to his own werewolf condition. She believed him, and as she was doing nothing to jeopardize the Vampyrs, I did nothing in her regard.

"Later, Lily took a magical parentage test, revealing me as her father. She confided in her dear friend Remus. Remus was, of course, shocked by this news and owled me directly. That was one of the most surprising moments of my life. I had not known that Dawnielle had been with Childe at any point before her murder. It was then that I traveled to Hogwarts to take a look at Lily for the very first time. It was only the first of many that I would make."

Saetan's eyes glazed in memory, and for a moment, he seemed almost happy. "Lily was the spitting image of Dawnielle. A fiery redhead, hot tempered, but still extremely gentle. She possessed my family's eyes, as do you. She had, at that time, already learned to retract her wings, her claws, and her fangs, she appeared to me completely human, and that is how I always saw her, save for a one time occurrence, far away from any wandering eyes. You'll be pleased to know, Harry, that you resemble her Vampyric form very closely, save for the color of your wings, her's were as red as her hair, which is also something you did not inherent, save for those streaks you seem to have.

"Vampyr's make a habit of staying away from conflict, which is why, when the threat of Voldemort appeared, we made ourselves more scarce than usual. We retracted all contacts from the Wizarding World. We literally closed into ourselves. I even refused owls from Remus. However, I still had my contacts among our cousins, the Vampires, and they told me of the death of the Potter's. That Voldemort had come to kill them, and somehow he had perished as well. But Vampires are not the most sound of mind, and oft are confused. He did not tell me that their son survived.

"Untrusting, as we must be for survival, and I, sick with grief over the death of my Childe, and Grandchilde, who I had never gotten to know, the Vampyr's remained in isolation. And we have to this day, until you..."

Saetan trailed off, he had come to the point of this story. Harry growled and stood up angrily. "What about me? What have I done that is so wrong? So I broke this rule of secrecy you have. Its not as though anyone came out to tell me what I should do, or even what I _was_."

Saetan stood as well, his eyes flashing red for a second, in the first sign of anger he'd shown since his arrival. "Even so, I will not have you jeopardizing the lifestyle of my people. A lifestyle that has kept us safe since before your birth. I will be taking you with me, and you will not be returning. I can not have a rampant Vampyr in the Wizarding World. I will not allow it!"

"You don't have a choice!" Harry yelled. "You are not my Guardian. You have no say over what I do. I have a life here, and I'm not about to go off with you just because you say so. I will not be a pawn to anyone. Least of all a man I hardly know."

"You are risking dozens of lives..."

"Lives of COWARDS!" Harry shouted. "Ignoring the world around them just to make sure they themselves can not be harmed. Living in secrecy to avoid controversy! You could all be helping in this war, to make this world a safer place."

Saetan scowled, eyes fully red now, but with more control of his temper than Harry. "We do not involve ourselves in the affairs of Wizards. Wizards killed out people out of some prejudice during the war with Grindelwald. Did you know that Harry?"

"You are as bad as they," Harry shot back. "You stand by and let Wizards die because of your own prejudices. Out of _ignorance_..."

"You are a Vampyr, you allegiance lies with us."

"I am a Wizard as well," Harry was obstinate. "And a Veela, and an Elf. Do these races not also hold sway over me allegiance?"

Saetan ran a hand through his silky hair. "It matters not what you say. I am your Grandsire, and a Vampyric Lord, you are not even of age yet. I am in charge of you, and you _will_ do as I say."

He stalked out of the room, presumably to meet with Dumbledore. Harry watched him leave, shaking his head in dismay. When Saetan had left he turned back to Remus and Draco.

"I'm not going," he said. "He can't make me. And the Dursley's will definitely not agree to anything a man that looks like that tells them to do."

"Of course you aren't," Draco said haughtily. "He's not even your Guardian. He can't make you do anything."

Remus shook his head sadly. "Oh boys, you know so little of all of this. No, don't look so insulted Draco. You are a magical creature Harry, which immediately revokes the Guardianship of muggles. This means that you would be a Ward of the Ministry as your Magical Guardian has died as well. That is, unless a magical relative appears. In that case, the relative would gain instant guardianship over you. Add to that, that Saetan is a Vampyric Lord, meaning he holds extremely high status in the Vampyric Coven, as well and is of Harry's race, Saetan will have complete control over Harry."

Harry looked aghast. "Tell me you're kidding me Remus."

"I'm afraid not Harry," his face was sad as he regarded Harry, and he tried to lift the boy's spirits. "But its not a completely bad thing. The Vampyric lifestyle is not a bad one. And it may be a good thing for you to be among your own people."

"And what of me?" Draco asked quietly. "What of the bond which we have forged? I will die if Harry leaves now."

Remus looked perplexed. "I don't know," he admitted.

No one said anything after that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short everyone. It was mostly just a LOT of explanations. Next chapter is the really exciting stuff. Hope everyone's having a good summer so far.Please don't forget to review.


End file.
